


Nobody Quite Like This

by Trash_TrashAF



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Relationships, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_TrashAF/pseuds/Trash_TrashAF
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron have discovered a prisoner Galra ship. Hoping to find Pidge's brother and father, they decide to sneak onto the ship and look for them. What they don't expect to find is this: a mysterious human boy and girl, passed out behind bars.





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So, first Voltron fanfic because I've become a little obsessed. This doesn't really go with the canon story, so it'll have different adventures and storyline. I'll try to keep the characters in character, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy it!  
> I do not own anything except my OC's

“Remember team: we’re here to rescue prisoners, not to engage the Galra if we can help it.” Allura’s voice comes over the speakers as the Green Lion lands silently on the surface of the enemy’s ship. “Copy that.” Pidge answers, leaving the cockpit with Hunk and Shiro close behind her. They had decided that her lion would be the best to stealthily get into the ship and get the prisoners out. Coran had spotted this ship on the scanners and had figured out that there weren’t many guards on it, as well as most of them were drones anyways. Pidge activates her bayard and cuts a hole into the ship.

As she’s about to slip in Shiro lays a hand on her shoulder. “Stay here in case we need to make a quick getaway.” She glares at him. “My brother and father might be in there: there’s no way im-”

  
“Pidge! I promise I will search for them.” he says sternly. She holds his gaze for a moment before ducking her head and climbing back into Green.

Shiro slips into hole in the ship, Hunk climbing in afterwards. “Tell me again why you brought me with you…” Hunk says nervously, looking around. A siren suddenly pierces their ears as red lights flash. Shiro drags him into another hallway just in time to avoid a group of drones running past with guns. “That’s our cue: Keith and Lance are distracting them.” Shiro presses a button on his suit and a screen pops up, showing a bunch of red dots heading towards the front of the ship while the yellow ones are staying still near the back.

Shiro peers around the corner, looking left and right before taking off down the hallway. Hunk follows close behind, activating his bayard so that his cannon is out. Shiro follows the map closely, making lefts and rights through the ship. He stops as they come upon a hallway where on either side there’s bars. Several aliens gasp a their approach, whispers of “Paladins” and “Voltron is rescuing us!” filling the air. With a few quick blasts of Hunks cannon, the bars break and release them. They quickly voice their thanks and head towards the escape pods on the ship.

“Shiro!” Hunk calls, standing by the last cell at the end of the hall. Shiro runs over. “What is it-” his eyes widen and he goes stiff with shock. In the cell are two unconscious humans. The taller of the two is male, with shaggy blonde hair and is the leaner of the two. The other is a bigger girl with an undercut and curly brown hair. The male is in some type of Galra armor while the girl is in some robes that look a lot like the ones that Hagger wears. A shiver runs through Shiro’s spine.

“Uh Shiro, we need help! There’s a lot more drones here then we expected.” Lance’s voice breaks through the helmets. “Paladins, we need to retreat!” Alluras voice come through soon after. Shiro shakes himself to clear his head and quickly throws the male over his shoulder. “Grab her and lets go!” Hunk deactivates his bayard and picks her up, resting her on his shoulder. He’s quick to follow Shiro back out into the main part of the ship. “Pidge! We’re heading your way.” Shiro says. “Uh, no can do, I’m a little busy at the moment.” she grits out, the sound of her shooting obvious through the speakers.

“Quiznak.” Shiro curses under his breath and glances to Hunk, who looks slightly panicked. Shiro pulls up the map. “There’s one more escape pod left: let’s go!” he runs down the hall, Hunk on his heels. They find the pod quickly and Shiro sets the male down to start up the pod. It’s quick to respond and they’re quickly speeding from the ship and towards the castle. “Guys, were out: head back to the castle!” he says and sees the others respond, the lions flying back to the castle. He steers the pod into a landing area in the castle. The door shuts behind them and the pod opens. He looks down to the male and pulls him back over his shoulder. “Let’s get them to some healing pods and ask questions later.” Shiro says, heading down the hall.

***

“So...we just rescue the humans dressed in Galra garbs...yeah, that’s a good idea.” Lance snorts as he gazes up at the two humans in the healing pods. “I doubt they’re very threatening...they’re only human and they didn’t have any Galra tech or weapons on them.” Shiro retorts, looking over to Lance. The whole group had gathered in the healing chamber to decide what to do with the new people once they were healed. Allura looks over at the male. “I, unfortunately, agree with Lance. We can never be too cautious.” she pulls out two pair of glowing blue handcuffs. “Once they wake up, put these on them. It should contain them for the time being.” she hands the cuffs to Shiro before walking out of the room, gesturing for Coran to follow.

Shiro sighs and sinks into a seat. He glances to his left. “Pidge...I didn’t se-” “Save it.” the small green paladin says, getting up stiffly and walking out of the room. Lance stretches and exaggerates a yawn. “As much as I’d love to stick around, I’m going to take a nap before the next attack comes along.” he heads out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him. A stomach growls and Shiro glances up at Hunk, who looks a bit sheepish. “Ah...sorry….I’ll come take watch after I get something to eat.” he quickly makes his escape.

Shiro rubs his neck before looking at Keith, who is staring intently at the male. “I recognize him...I think he went to the Garrison.” he says quietly. Shiro sits up straight.

“What?”

“When you guys disappeared...they sent out a rescue mission. I couldn’t get on one because I was kicked out before then but…” he looks to him. “They never came back. I only saw the face of the leader of the mission….I’m positive that’s him.” he glances back at the male while Shiro looks at him in shock. Keith shakes his head and sits down in the seat beside him. “I know you’re tired...get some sleep. I’ll wake you if anything happens.” Shiro grunts in agreement and lays back into the seat, closing his eyes.

***

A whooshing sound comes what seems like minutes later and Shiro jerks awake, but Keith is already on his feet, catching the male before he faceplants into the floor. He’s quick to handcuff him and moves him into a sitting position. The male pants slightly, cringing away from Keith. His breath evens out and his blue eyes blink against the glowing blue lights. “Where….am I?” he asks, looking around. Shiro stands up. “In the Castle of Voltron...what’s your name?” he walks towards him. Keith glances to Shiro before walking out of the room, presumably to get the others. “Roaron….Roaron Flight.” He looks down at the floor. “Castle of Voltron…” his head snaps back up. “Then you must be-!” “Yes, the black paladin but please, Shiro is fine.” Shiro says.

Roaron looks around the room, his eyes landing on the girl in the pod. He manages to get his feet under him and stands up: his height rivals Shiro’s own. “What did you do to her??” worry flickers over his face and Shiro raises his hands in surrender. “She’s just healing: it’s not harming her.” That seems to satisfy Roaron and he calms down, He looks to the door as it slides open. Allura, Coran, and the other paladins walk through. “How did he get up? Has he been threatening you?” Allura questions right away, her eyes never leaving Roaron as she approaches Shiro. “No, no! He’s fine, he got up on his own.” “Hmph...maybe we should shackle their feet as well.”

Roaron rolls his eyes. “If I was strong enough to escape, I would have had his ass knocked out by now.” Allura narrows her eyes slightly, but her gaze travels to the other pod as a whoosh sounds comes from it and the girl falls out. Hunk’s quick to move and catches her before sitting her gently on the ground. Shiro tosses the cuffs to him and he handcuffs her as she blinks slowly and yawns. Her brown eyes focus on the group of people and widen. “What-Where-” “Voltron.” Roaron interrupts and she looks to him, then nods shortly. She scans the group and her eyes settle on Pidge before lighting up. “Matt! How did you escape?!” there’s a snapping sound of metal and she scrambles to her feet, the broken handcuff hanging off one wrist.

Allura’s eyes widen and Coran is quick to stand in front of her. Pidge’s eyes are wide as well, jaw dropping slightly as the girl takes a step towards her. Lance is quick to activate his bayard, gun trained on her. “One more step and I’ll shoot.” he says. She freezes in place, her eyes turning to him. They track back to Pidge’s gaze. “Matt, you know I’m not going to hurt anyone. Tell them! I’m not an enemy.” her voice cracks. Pidge stands shell shocked, unable to answer.

“...That’s not Matt.” Keith finally breaks the silence, seeing that Shiro’s in a similar state as Pidge. “That’s his sister.” Her eyes narrow on Pidge before she visibly swallows. “Oh…” she turns to Roaron, who looks deep in thought. Coran clears his throat, drawing everyone’s attention. “As interesting as this is...it would be best if everyone would calm down and-” he looks to the two newcomers “we could ask some questions of you. About the Galra.” “Yes, that would be nice.” Allura agrees, coming around Coran. The girl gazes at Roaron, who glances back and nods slightly. She takes a breath.

“I just have two requests: one, can we go without our cuffs and two...is there any food on this ship? I’m starving.”


	2. Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of their time with the Galrans come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already had chapter one and two written before I decided to post this so...here's chapter two

The girl is quick to scarf down the food set in front of her, despite it being space goo. Roaron eats his much slower, grimacing slightly at the taste. Both of them have been uncuffed, but Lance still has his gun out while Keith has his sword resting by his side. “Mmm this is fantastic!” the girl gushes as she pushes her empty plate a little bit away from her. She glances around. “Thank you so much for your hospitality...even if a little hostile.”

“I...you're welcome, I suppose.” Allura says, leaning forward slightly in her chair and resting her elbows against the table. “Is there a name we can call you..?”

“Oh yeah! I’m Skylar. Skylar Tepaas. Sky for short. I pretty much respond to anything you call me.” she responds, pushing back slightly from the table and flinching as Lance’s gun shifts. Roaron sighs and lays down his fork, unable to stomach anymore. It’s quiet for a moment.

“How do you know Matt? Did you see another human with him? How lo-”

“Pidge!” Shiro exclaims, looking sternly at her. She glares back at him and huffs before crossing her arms. “It’d probably be best to start from the beginning…” Allura states, looking to both Roaron and Skylar. The two look to each other before looking back to the group.

“It’s...well, obviously a long story so I’ll try to sum it up quickly” Roaron begins “We were sent out to find the Kerberos mission. Being the best pilot and sharpshooter at the time, they thought it best to send us out with a small ship to find out what happened and complete the mission if we could. Well…” he glances to Sky.

“We didn’t exactly have enough firepower to take down a Galra army. We were caught and...well, imprisoned and experimented on. It didn’t seem bad at first: we were just servants to this one guy and the experiments were relatively painless. They fixed my eyesight: I use to wear contacts. But when Sky met Matt…” he looks to her and she looks up.

“That’s when we found out the Galra were evil. We didn’t know they were destroying other planets and took the Kerberos mission people as well. Matt explained what had happened...we were in the same experimenting room together. We...knew each other’s screams very well before they took him away.” she shudders.

Shiro stiffens, eyes locked on her. “They built up my muscle by altering my genes...they built up Roaron’s brain doing the same..they had him rebuild their ships to go faster and be stronger...they taught me combat...their next move was to teach us magic.” she looks down. “We tried to escape on a ship...that’s when they threw us in prison.” she laughs dryly.

“The bars weren’t a challenge to me so they’d knock me out and beat me up so I was too sore to move. Of course Roaron would protect me but when it’s a couple soldiers against a human...kinda easy to pull away.” she shakes her head. “I don’t know how long we were in there.”

“It had to be weeks.” Roaron adds. “I don’t know how long we passed out though. All I know is when we woke up we were here.” “It did take you pretty long in that healing pod.” Hunk says, glancing at the other paladins. Skylar side eyes him before focusing her gaze on Allura.

“We don’t have any vital information to give you besides that Roaron knows how to make a Galra ship and that they’re experimenting. Honestly...we’re pretty useless. All we wanna do is go back to Earth.” Roaron nods in agreement. “We would be grateful if we could go back.” he says. All the paladins look to each other. Lance swallows hard.

Coran stands and looks at both of them. “I’m afraid we cannot take you back...we’re quite far away and with the Galra empire after us...we don’t have the time to do that.”

Skylar stares at him for a minute before standing up quickly, her hands slamming on the table and causing it to shake. Lance trains his gun on her and Keith lifts his sword but Shiro raises his arm to stop them. She trembles in rage before gritting her teeth. Roaron places a hand on her shoulder and she relaxes a bit under his touch. “Excuse her….we’re..very homesick. As I imagine all you are. Is there a...room or place we can retire to?”

“Like you’re both going to be out of sight!” Allura says. “Then assign us a guard or lock us in so we can’t escape.” Roaron states, his gaze leveling against hers. She stares him down, a scowl on her face as she thinks.

Skylar huffs and looks to Allura. “I know you don’t trust us but you’re going to have to sooner or later. You my as well start now. Split us up if you need to, but if you can’t get us back to Earth then we my as well join the team. Which means the sooner we know this ‘castle ship’ the more of help we can be.” Allura gives her a long stare before closing her eyes and sighing.

“Hunk and Keith, give...Roaron a tour of the castle. Shiro, Pidge, and Lance, show Skylar to a room to rest in.” Shiro dips his head slightly in agreement before turning to Skylar and offering his hand. She looks to Roaron, who nods his head slightly. She looks to him and takes his offered hand, being lead out of one door with Lance and Pidge following closely behind.

Keith glances to Roaron and jerks his head slightly. “C’mon.” he says, heading towards a different door. Hunk gives Roaron an apologetic look and sticks behind with him, taking him out the door after Keith.

Once the door closes Allura sighs and sinks into her seat. “I don’t know if they’re trustable...the male could be useful in building tech but the female….” she looks over to Coran, who has taken a seat beside her. He strokes his mustache in thought.

“She seems...temperamental and unstable...her strength is incredible though. Princess, that would be useful in battle if we can get her on our side.” “It’s the unstable part I worry about. It could mean disaster if she acts instinctively.” Allura says concernedly. Coran watches her for a moment.

“I don’t think he’ll stay without her. Their connection seems strong, though it doesn’t seem romantic.” he rubs his neck. “Give it a couple quintents: see how they react with the paladins. If all else fails try to get as much information out of the boy as you can.” Allura looks up at him before standing up and nods shortly. “Sounds like a plan.”

***

Skylar follows quietly after the black suited man and glances at the green one, who looks so much like Matt it breaks her heart. ‘His sister...I swear her name was Katie though..' she thinks to herself. Skylar herself is only a couple of inches taller than Pidge. She looks back forward as they walk through the hallway. Shiro stops them to press a button on a hidden panel and a door slides open. The room is simple, with just a small shelf and a bed with blankets on it. “Thank you.” Sky says, walking into the room. “Much better improvement to a prison.” she gives a half smile, but none of the paladins return it. She looks away and walks over to the bed, sinking down on it.

Shiro hesitates before taking a few steps towards her. “So you knew Matt?” he questions slowly. She perks up and give a grin. “Yeah. He was a cool kid.” Pidge looks at Shiro before coming to stand beside him. “Could...would you tell us how he’s doing?”

***

“...and that’s the training room over there. It’s pretty sweet, with the gladiator and all. You can set up different skill levels on it.” Hunk says as they peer into the room. Keith had been quiet all of the trip, mostly playing guard while Hunk plays tour guide. Roaron couldn’t help but take all of the advance tech in: despite being a Galra engineer for almost a year, it always amazed him to see alien technology that’s so far ahead of human tech. And that it had been made hundreds of years before! He realizes that they have come to a stop and Keith is glaring at him. He frowns a bit. “What?”

“I said, how did the smartest pilot of his time not realize the Galra was evil?” he almost sneers. Roaron glares at him. “Because they locked us in a room that was plush and said that they researched planets. That they were looking for a legendary weapon and needed our help. They made promises of power as long as we stayed with them and did as we were told. They kept us comfortable. We didn’t get to see out of any windows. They convinced us that Voltron was taken by evil people who wanted to stop them from researching. We never got mistreated until those last couple of weeks when we found out the truth.” he takes a breath and holds up his hand to stop Keith as he opens his mouth “We didn’t know any better. It’s a simple tactic: treat your enemies like friends and they’ll help you.”

“But-” “There’s no but. Tell me, if you were treated like royalty, would you know any better?” he holds Keith’s tense gaze, whose face is in a scowl. He turns away sharply and stalks down the hall ahead of them. Hunk sighs and rubs his neck. “Sorry...he’s still a little sore over Shiro getting trapped on the ship and leaving him alone.” “Dear god keep him away from Skylar than. She’ll squash him like a bug if he snaps at her.” Roaron grins, looking to Hunk. “Very...duely noted.” he replies before heading down the hall with Roaron, continuing the tour.

***

“He said he was trying to brave for his friends, his family, and his boyfriend. He didn’t want to le-”  
“Wait wait wait. Boyfriend??” Pidge interrupts, leaning forward from her sitting position on the ground. Skylar tilts her head. “You didn’t know?”

“No!” she says, half shocked. “He said he was bi but I didn’t know…” she frowns a bit. “Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

Skylar shrugs. “He said something about wishing his boyfriend could have met his family but now he might never get the chance…” she glances towards Shiro, who isn’t meeting her gaze. She looks towards the doorway to see the blue paladin has disappeared. She smirks a bit and turns back to Pidge. “Though he told me a LOT about him and how he looks.” “Seriously?? Spill.” Pidge says, looking up to her. Skylar crosses her legs on the bed, resting a finger on her chin. “Hmmm….he was very sweet and sappy...according to him he had ‘the muscles of a god’ but had the gentlest touch.” she glances over to see Shiro still looking down. “Also he was really good in be-”

“WE NEVER GOT THAT FAR!” Shiro snaps, face fully going red as Pidge claps her hands over her ears screaming “I DON’T NEED TO HEAR ANYMORE!” and jumping up, racing out of the room. Skylar bursts out laughing, doubling over.

“I-I’m s-sorry but I-I couldn’t help it!” she says between honks of laughter, clutching her stomach. Through the tears in her eyes she can see Shiro still there, glaring down at her with a fully red face. She slowly manages to catch her breath as she stops laughing and sits up straight to face him. “I knew it was you the moment I saw you. His voice would get so sweet when he was describing you. It’d make him happy, especially on days that were downright awful. He misses you dreadfully so.”

Shiro swallows hard and looks away. “That’s...it’s...it’s good to hear he’s okay. As far as you know at least...thank you for telling us about him.” he trudges towards the door. “Sleep well...your friend will be in the room next to yours.” it opens and shuts behind him. The lights dim on their own. Skylar looks towards the door for a few more minutes before laying down on the bed. She wasn’t sleepy at all but she’d try to relax.

***

A few hours ago Hunk had led him to his room and told him that Skylar was in the room next to his. With a goodnight, he had left him alone. Roaron sighs and sits up on the bed before dropping silently off and padding his way to the door. It slides open for him and he walks out into the hallway. He wasn’t interested in sleeping, but it was nice to finally get some quiet time to himself. He walks down the hall towards the front of the ship. He had been shown this room briefly: it was the main control room were Allura would pilot the ship.

Roaron slowly peers in, looking around to make sure he’s alone before walking in. He sits down in one of the seats and gazes out the window, watching the stars go slowly by. The castle-ship had to be on autopilot of some kind for now at least. He leans back slightly and closes his eyes, letting the peaceful atmosphere take over him.

“I thought I’d be the only one up at this hour.” Allura’s voice comes from the doorway practically causing Roaron to jump out of his skin. He stands up as she approaches him, but her gaze is focused on the outside. He follows her gaze. A calm feeling comes in between them as they gaze at the stars together before Roaron turns to her. “You’ve lost your home too.” he says softly, causing her to stiffen and meet his gaze. “How-”

“Intuitive. I can practically feel the homesickness coming off you in waves.” he gives a small smile before gazing back outside. “All of us miss our homes. We need to fight back against those who took it away.” he exhales slowly. “I will stay and fight alongside you, if you’ll have me. I won’t speak directly for Skylar, but she made it clear she wants to fight back earlier.” Allura watches his face closely, seeing the sincerness on it and the ambition underneath the surface. She gazes out to the stars. “We will gladly have you.”


	3. No I in Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to settle a difference in a new team? Fight it out.

“So this is the training room?” Skylar asks as she peers around it. Hunk nods as he follows in after her. “Yup. It’s pretty neat.” Sky continue to walk around the room, quiet as she looks. She turns to Hunk. 

“How do you activate it?” he grins and walks over to a wall, causing a panel to pop up. She crosses the room to stand beside him and look around on it. 

“Can I try it out?” “Sure! I’d, uh, start at the beginning level though.” he recommends and shows her how to set it up. She sets it to a beginning hand to hand combat level and steps into the arena. She activates the shield that was given to her as the gladiator rises from the floor. She crouches slightly, eyes trained on it. It’s scanner flashes and is immediately running towards her. She tenses up to brace for impact and throws her shield up at the last moment, catching it under the chin and throwing it upwards. 

Hunk gaps as she’s quick to grab an arm and swings it into a wall, causing it to shatter and deactivate. She turns to him, eyes bright and shining. “Can we up the level and amount?” she asks excitedly. “U-uh...um, yeah. But...I’m coming in just in case you need help.” she rolls her eyes as he sets up the panel. “I can take them all on my own.” she snorts out as he steps in. 

“Yeah well...just to be safe.” he activates his bayard, pulling up his cannon. 

Several gladiators rise from the floor and are quick to turn on Sky, attacking her at once. A few have staffs of their own, but she twists and turns to block the objects with her shield, taking a few punches to the gut in the process. Her arm snakes out and grabs one by the leg and, with a spin, manages to knock the group around her down. In the process she breaks its leg off and takes several steps away. She beheads the closest one by bringing her shield down hard and steals its staff. Realizing she brought the shield down too hard and got it stuck in the floor, she abandons it and brings up the staff just in time to block another one from electrocuting her arm. 

“Watch out!” Hunk yells as another slams its leg in the back of her knees, causing her to fold over and drop the staff. She rolls over just in time for a staff to miss whapping her in the side. Hunk fires up his cannon, blasting the nearest gladiators to her. They turn on him, seeming to realize she isn’t the only one in the arena. Skylar’s quick to react though and gets up before tackling one, crushing it under her weight. She yanks the staff from it and with a hard swing, beheads the last two. The simulation stops, causing the broken pieces and staffs to disappear through the floor. 

Skylar pants hard and slowly looks to Hunk. “Thank...you..” she gives a small smile, which Hunk returns. “You’re welcome...that’s what a team is for, right?” she walks towards him, stretching her arms in the air. “Maybe I should listen to someone who’s been here longer, huh?” she laughs. He chuckles a bit as well. “Yeah, maybe. Though I think you could have started a little higher level. You absolutely destroyed that first gladiator.” he follows her out of the training arena. Skylar beams at him. “You think?” 

“Definitely.”

***

“Do you think there’s any way to turn this into a fighter ship?” Pidge asks as they approach the escape pod. Roaron gives a shrug. “Perhaps. I’d have to take a look inside it first and even then I’d need a few parts. Mainly a couple of laser guns to attach and a set of controls for those.” he shows Pidge where the panel is and she cuts through the metal with her bayard. Roaron kneels down, Pidge leaning down beside him to look in it. 

“It looks easy to rewire into a more stable and compatible ship.” she comments, pushing her glasses up. Roaron snorts. “Yeah, until you add rewiring to new weapons and a second seat inside.” “A second seat?” she questions, glancing to him. 

“Well, yeah. You think I’m fighting without my gun woman then you thought wrong.” he stands up and looks down to her. “Besides, before we can get started I’ll need to make the weapons. Or get them. Just getting them would be nice.”

“Yeah, Allura’s just going to give up some of the castle’s laser weapons for you” she lays the sarcasm on thick. “Maybe there’s a storage somewhere with some old tech. I’ll have to ask Coran at some point.” she stands up beside him. Roaron side eyes her. “You know, I could probably get some really good ideas if I could see the inside of one of the lions.”

“And try to steal it? I don’t think so.” a voice comes from the doorway, causing them both snap their heads in that direction to see the red paladin. Pidge rolls her eyes. “This is almost worse than you and Lance. Do you just keep stalking him everywhere he goes?” Keith shrugs as he leans up against the door. “Until I have a reason to trust him, yes.” 

“Oh? And what about the other one, Skylar?”

He laughs. “She doesn’t seem as smart as him. More brawn than brain. Besides, Hunk has been with her practically since she got up.” Roaron chuckles darkly. “I want to see you say that to her face emo boy.” 

“What did you just say??” Keith snaps, stepping forward threateningly. Roaron crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Yain’t deaf. You heard me.” 

“Ladies, ladies, stop fighting, you’re giving me a headache.” Pidge groans, rubbing her temple. “Listen, how about this: you two fight for it. Keith loses, he has to start respecting you and you get to see the lions. Roaron loses, he doesn’t get to see the lions and we figure out how to build a good ship another way.” she holds her hand up as Keith starts to speak. “No, you’re using the training sticks, not real fucking weapons.” he looks offended, but his mouth shuts.

Roaron narrows his eyes at Keith, quiet for a few minutes. “I’ll take you on. But I want some referees so they can tell who gets the kill shot first.” Pidge claps her hands together. “Great! I’ll round up the others.” she starts to walk out as Roaron clears his throat. She stops and looks to him. “What?” 

“You’ll need to distract Skylar and keep her away from the training area...she might interfere with the battle if it looks like I’m losing...and she won’t hold back.” she goes quiet for a minute.

“I’ll have Hunk and Lance distract her. Any hobbies she loves?”

“Baking.” 

“Perfect.” she walks out the door. Keith glares once more at Roaron before walking away from the door and into the hallway. Roaron lets out a huff and shakes his head before walking out the door himself, it sliding shut behind him.

***

“Do you even know what any of these say?” Skylar questions as she picks up a tube of space goo, looking at the label. “We’re not entirely sure...but Hunk has a knack for creating some good food.” Lance replies, leaning against the counter. He pouts a bit, wishing he could watch Keith get his ass kicked by the newbie but no, he’s stuck here making sure the other one doesn’t ruin everything. 

Hunk takes the tube from Sky and adds it to the bowl. She leans over slightly, sniffing the batter. “Mmmm...kinda smells like strawberries.” 

“Let’s hope it tastes like them.” he replies, glancing over to her. He dumps the bowl into a square pan and places it into the oven. 

Lance groans and sprawls over the table. He squints at Skylar. “Weren’t you shorter before? I swear you were shorter yesterday. Like. Two inches shorter.” she shrugs. “Maybe I’m finally getting my growth spurt I should have gotten back in 6th grade.” 

“I’m pretty sure someone doesn’t grow two inches in one night once out of puberty.” Hunk says, resting lightly against the counter. 

“Well...I don’t feel any taller. Roaron would be able to tell.” she glances around, her eyebrow dropping into a questioning look. “Which….where is he, by the way? I haven’t gotten to see him all day.”

“Well...um-” “He’s with Pidge, checking out the lions.” Lance interrupts, glancing to Hunk. Sky frowns a bit before tilting her head. 

“How about we go meet up with them and lemme look at them too?” she asks, eyes trained on Hunk. He glances away. “We have to wait for the food to bake. I don’t want it to burn.” 

Lance sits up and slides off the table. “I can go get him for you, if he’s still there.” 

“Great! I’ll go with you.” she stands up straight and starts to follow him. “Wait wait wait...have I...shown you my secret stash of food?” Hunk questions, laying a hand on her shoulder. Lance quickly makes his escape as she looks back to Hunk. “..No?”

***

“Okay boys, let’s make this fight clean.” Pidge says as she sits back in one of the chairs behind the particle barrier. Shiro sits beside her, having agreed to be referee, with a little bit of convincing. Keith and Roaron are both dressed in their respective suits, Roaron in his Galra one that he landed on the ship with. Instead of real weapons they have two wooden swords so they don’t seriously injure the other. “Begin!” Pidge calls out.

Roaron bends his knees slightly, eyes trained on Keith. He knows the hot headed emo boy will probably be the first to make a strike if he waits long enough. Sure enough, after a few minutes of being motionless, Keith huffs and rushes him, bringing the tool out slightly to the side. Roaron tilts his sword to the side out in front of him and blocks Keith’s attempt at side swiping him, instead kicking out at his shins and just barely skimming them as Keith jumps back. 

Roaron is quick to rush him this time as he’s unbalanced and there’s a loud crack! As the weapons strike each other again. Roaron presses hard enough to bring Keith’s own sword to his neck, but he has enough strength to keep it from quite touching it. Keith grits his teeth and shoves Roaron back, causing him to just catch his balance as he’s forced back a few steps. Keith rushes once again, cutting up from underneath but Roaron catches him with his own sword, stopping him long enough to kick out and catch Keith’s knee, causing him to collapse. He’s quick to roll and jump back up before Roaron can pin him with his sword. Both pant a bit, eyeing each other up.

“What’d I miss?” Lance whispers as he kneels beside Pidge, eyeing the arena where both are standing looking at the other. Pidge leans a bit towards Lance. “Both are decently matched: Keith’s quick but Roaron has the strength to block his attacks and sense to guess where he’s going to strike. It’s kinda interesting. It’d be cool to see how he stands up to Shiro but..” she glances towards Shiro, who’s too distracted by watching the fight to pay attention to them. “He doesn’t have a beef with Shiro so I don’t think he’d do it.” 

Lance pouts a bit as he watches the two. “Too bad. That’d be so cool to see. Though I wouldn’t doubt Skylar beating up Shiro.” Pidge looks at him in alarm. “Why??” “You have to get the story from Hunk. He’ll tell it better than me.” she eyes him before returning her attention to the battlefield. 

Keith is the first to move again, bringing his sword up and clashing once again with Roaron’s. What he doesn’t see coming is Keith’s leg, nailing him in the gut, causing him to cough hard and fall back. He brings his sword up as his back slams into the ground, blocking Keith’s deathblow. He pants and grits his teeth. 

“Why don’t you give up, pretty boy?” Keith hisses out, pressing harder against the sword, bringing it dangerously close to Roaron’s neck. Roaron gives a smirk. 

“Because I’m too stubborn to.” he launches forward, knocking Keith’s sword away in the process and pins his sword under his neck, causing Keith to lift his chin a bit. Both pant heavily, glaring at each other as the arena shuts down. 

“Match set! Roaron wins!” Pidge calls as she stands up from her seat. Both of the wooden swords disappear and Roaron steps back from Keith before sticking out his hand. “Good match. It’s been awhile since I’ve been against someone skilled.” Keith eyes his hand before taking it and shaking it. He drops it first and walks away, heading to the door. 

Roaron watches him go before glancing at Shiro, who shrugs. “He’ll come around.” Roaron snickers a bit: imagine the emo boy sulking. He keeps the thought to himself and rubs his stomach lightly, already knowing a pretty big bruise is going to form there. He glances to Pidge and chuckles a bit. “I think we’ll have to save exploring the lions for a couple days. He got me pretty good.” “I bet that knee hurts more than your gut though.” she comments. “Yeah, he was kinda limping out the door.” Lance adds, grinning.

“Do you need a healing pod?” Shiro questions, looking slightly concerned. Roaron waves his hand. “Nah, I’d just like some water.” “I’ll come with you: Hunk’s magic ought to be done by now.” Lance comments, walking out of the door with him in the direction of the kitchen. Pidge and Shiro glance to each other. Pidge glances down before looking back up. 

“How long?” 

“How long what?” Shiro asks back. She frowns slightly. 

“How long were you and Matt together?” 

Shiro tenses up a bit and glances away. He swallows hard. “A few months before the Kerberos mission launched. That’s why he never got to telling you. Our minds were focused on the mission and we spent our free time with each other. I...I think he was afraid that I’d leave him so he didn’t bother to announce our relationship to anyone.” he glances down to Pidge. 

“He didn’t keep it secret on purpose and...neither did I. I was just respecting his wishes.” she stares at him hard before nodding sharply. “Alright.” she says before heading out the door. Shiro watches her go before sighing and walking after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter  
> And it's thanks to everyone who has viewed, liked, and commented! I honestly didn't expect to get any of those and thought I'd be abandoning this fic, so thank you so much!  
> Also I'm not very talented at fighting scenes. Sorry  
> And I'm fandom trash. So yes. There may be memes
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! More to come soon!


	4. The Pilot and the Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to test out the new ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this, I really am.  
> Thank you for reading!

“That should do it!” Roaron says excitedly as he pulls back away from the panel and wipes sweat off his brow. 

“Incredible.” Coran comments as he looks over his work on the escape pod from the Galra ship. It no longer looks like a regular wimpy pod: it has several boosters and a thicker frame so it’s not as easily damaged. Within the walls are several guns, controlled by a panel facing opposite of the steering panel. The two seats inside sit back to back. Coran looks over to Roaron and smiles. “You did a fantastic job.”

“I hope so, but I won’t know anything until I test it out.” he cracks his back and stretches. “Do you want me to test out the firing power with you?” Coran asks. Roaron shakes his head. “No. I’ll test it out with Skylar. Wherever she is.” he turns to him. “It’d be nice if you could turn the castle’s defenses on us so we can see how she holds up against an attack though.”

“Sounds good. I’ll head down to the main control room and wait for you to appear on the scanners.” Coran walks out of the room. Roaron is quick to follow after and searches for Skylar.

***

“Alright Coran, we’re ready.” Roaron says into the mic on his helmet, hands resting on the controls on both sides of him. He’s decked out in his Galra suit and helmet while Skylar had borrowed a suit from the castle. It was nice that it formatted to her body type. 

“Okay. All defenses, up!” Roaron sees the particle barrier turn on the castle and tightens his hold as lasers start to shoot at them.

He immediately starts to avoid the lasers, doing everything from shifting to the left to barrel rolling away from a barrage of them. Skylar’s fingers start to move across the panel, firing back at the castle, hitting the particle barrier. She curses as one of the castle’s lasers strike the weapon she’s using. “Gun one down.” she hisses as she shifts to one with more power and once again firing. 

“Shit sorry.” Roaron grits out as he nose dives and flies under the castle, just escaping another barrage of attacks. He pushes the lever forward to speed up, managing to give Skylar time to fire back. Her aim is practically perfect, always hitting the barrier.

“Go ahead and up the attack Coran.” Roaron speaks. 

“Are you sure?” his concerned voice comes over the speakers. 

“Positive.”

Before long there’s more lasers and they’re more accurately aiming towards them. “Fuck!” Skylar snaps as her second gun breaks off from a direct hit, causing the ship to shudder. She glances over her shoulder. “You’ve lost two guns: it’s time to stop testing and repair.” “Yeah, o-” the ship shudders to a stop and all the lights go dim, leaving them in darkness. 

“Coran! St-” he’s cut short as a laser hits the ship, causing it to start flipping over and over through space. Skylar grits her teeth, hands digging into the seat to keep herself steady despite having a belt on. The ship stops upside down and Roaron can see that the castle defenses are down from the window.

“Roaron! Skylar! Are you alright?” Coran’s voice comes through the helmets. “Y-Yeah we’re fine. The power source must have gotten hit. We’re just stranded in space.” Roaron replies, clicking various buttons to see if he can possibly get it going again. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll send someone to get you.” the static in the helmet shuts off, indicating he’s cut the radio between helmets. Skylar huffs a bit and grasps the seat before undoing her belt and dropping from the floor that has now become the ceiling. “Little rusty, are we?”

“Shut up. You were allowed a gun with the Galra: I wasn’t allowed to fly.” he undoes his belt as well and drops to stand beside her. “We still have it though.” he grins, causing her to grin back. “Yeah we do.”

Roaron looks away from her, back to the castle. “..I wonder what’s taking so long. They could just send a lion out.” he looks in alarm back at Skylar as she lets out a groan and doubles over. “Skylar??” he kneels beside her, hand resting lightly on her back.

She groans back in response and rolls onto her side. Her eyes are squeezed closed tightly and her breath comes out in short pants. Roaron feels the panic rising in him and he presses the button on his helmet. “Coran? Allura? Anyone! Come in! Skylar needs help!” he cringes as he hears the sound of bones snapping and looks over her as her whole body shudders and curls into a ball. He looks desperately out the window and breathes a sigh of relief as he sees a ship coming towards them.

Once it gets close a metal net snaps out and wraps around their ship. It starts to drag them back to the castle. Once they’re back in the hanger the net drops and Roaron is quick to open the door to the pod before hooking his arms under Skylar’s and dragging her the few feet to the opening. He knows he won’t be able to do this on his own: she’s way too heavy. He sees Keith jump out of the ship that brought them back. 

“Keith! You gotta help me.” he calls, stopping the red paladin from walking through the door. He turns and his eyes widen as he sees the now unconscious Skylar. He pauses before jogging back over. “What the hell happened?” he asks as both of them shove their shoulders under each of hers, pulling her up into an almost standing position. 

“I’m not sure...she just collapsed when we were waiting to be rescued.” they start to trudge towards the door. Keith grunts a bit as they get through the opening and start heading down the hall. 

“Is it just me or is she getting heavier?” he grits out. Roaron pants slightly, repositioning her arm so he has a better grip. “Most likely just getting tired.”

Keith huffs and gently drops her, causing Roaron to do the same. “The quickest way she’s gonna get help is if one of us run ahead to get more man power, since someone didn’t contact the ship before coming in.” 

Roaron glares at him. “Our power went out and Coran turned off the radio, what the hell was I supposed to do?”

Keith opens his mouth to retort but his gaze travels to Skylar as there’s more snapping of bone. His look of annoyance turns into one of alarm and he glances to Roaron, who’s in a similar state of panic. “Look, I’ll run ahead since I know the castle better. I wouldn’t leave her alone.” Keith says and without waiting for a reply, runs off down the hall and out of sight. Roaron looks after him before kneeling beside Skylar.

She shifts slightly and her eyes open to slits. “No...worry….happening.” she flinches and squeezes her eyes shut. “....all week.” her body spasms and Roaron flinches, empathetic. He hears a ripping noise and looks along her body to see a tear has formed in the suit along her side. A whole body shiver goes through her and she suddenly goes still. Her breathing slows down, but her eyes are still shut. He presses his fingers to her neck to find her pulse steadying. 

Several steps are heard down the hall and are rushing towards him. Roaron stands up and takes a step back as Lance and Hunk appear with Keith. “I think she’s stable.” he says at their approach. “Her breathing went back to normal about a minute ago.”

“I still think we should bring her to a healing pod, just in case.” Hunk says, looking over her before back to Roaron. “Or at the very least let Coran put her through a scanner, see what’s going on with her.”

Lance nods in agreement. “Yeah, wouldn’t want a pretty girl like her to die or anything.” Keith and Hunk both look at him at the same time, giving him unamused looks. He shrugs. “What?”

Roaron rolls his eyes. “You aren’t really her type.” he mutters under his breath before looking to Hunk. “So...to the scanning room?”

“To the scanning room.”

***

“Well, there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with her.” Coran says as he looks at the screen in front of him, showing the skeleton of Skylar. The healing pods doubled as scanners, so Skylar was resting inside of one while Coran looked at the data. Allura and Roaron stand close behind him, Roaron chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Are you positive?”

“Quite. Here, come have a look for yourself.” he beckons Roaron closer and his eyes look over the screen. He squints slightly and presses a fingertip near her knee, causing the image to enlarge. “What’s that?” there’s a small hairline crack right under her kneecap.

Coran frowns and looks closer to it. With a swipe he looks at the other knee to find a similar crack. “I’m...not sure...but I know they’re not harming her.”

Allura steps forward and leans in close to Roaron to observe the screen. “That bone almost looks like it’s new. It’s quite weaker looking then the rest of her structure.” she comments before pulling back slightly.

“I think you’re on the right track, Allura.” Coran says as he exits out of the screen and turns the healing pod on. He looks to Roaron. “I believe she’s just going through a grow spurt.”

“A grow spurt doesn’t happen that fast! At best it’d take a year to grow that much, not in a half hour.” Roaron exclaims, crossing his arms. “Also, it’s not painful like that.”

Allura sighs and looks to him. “It’s the best diagnosis we can give you for now. We’ll keep an eye on her, even after she wakes up. It’ll be best if you work on your ship and repair it so it doesn’t go down as easy.” 

He frowns slightly at her before giving a long sigh and nodding in agreement. He turns and starts towards the door.

“Roaron?”

He turns to her. “Yes?”

“I’ll meet up with you in a couple of minutes and help.” he stares at her for a minute before nodding slightly and walking out the door. It shuts behind him. Allura turns her gaze to Coran worriedly, his face reflecting her worry.

“She said she was experimented on to increase her strength...do you think this is a side effect?” she questions softly.

Coran’s gaze trails back to the girl in the healing pod.

“I wish I knew Princess. I wish I knew.”


	5. Lets Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some team members need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has consumed my soul and I can't be stopped
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Pidge stares at the screen of her laptop, headphones on. She's startled by the sound of footsteps and looks up to see Shiro approaching her. She slowly pulls her headphones off, watching him. “What do I owe this visit o’ great leader?”

He snorts and pauses before sitting beside her. “Can we talk?” she hesitates before closing her laptop and setting it aside.

“Sure.” she looks to him expectantly. He’s quiet for a few moments before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Look. I know you’re upset that your brother didn’t tell you about us.” she tenses up and glances down. “I don’t care. It’s his busi-”

“Pidge.” he interrupts, staring her down. She doesn’t meet his gaze but he notices that her hand curls into a fist. He can see her mouth turn into a scowl.

“He told me everything, He told me things about the Kerberos mission that I probably shouldn’t have known.” she glares up at him. “But no he couldn’t tell me about a fucking relat-”

“Language.” Shiro says but she rolls her eyes before focusing on him again. “I just….I JUST-ARGH!” she throws her hands up in exasperation before letting them drop.

He hesitates before laying a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry...I should have said something when I knew who you were.” he says softly. He sees her swallow hard and she rubs at her face.

“I miss him. Him and Dad.” she sniffles. She curls up, wrapping her arms around her knees. “I just want them back safe and sound.”

“So do I Katie.” she shifts at the use of her actual name and glances up to him before looking away, silent. Shiro sighs softly and stands up. “We’ll get him back. Him and your father. Until then…” he looks away, down the hall.

“I know…” Pidge says softly. Her arms tighten around her knees.

“I’m not mad at you, Shiro...I’m more mad at him. Though..I guess, not exactly mad...more upset.” she glances up to him. “Which is funny: you’d think I wouldn’t be so upset with him being held prisoner by the Galra and all.”

“Kind of feels like betrayal huh?” she nods her head in agreement. Shiro looks down to her. “I’m sure you had secrets as well though.”

“Well of course. All siblings keep some secrets.” Pidge snorts out “Just...not that big of a secret.” her face snaps to his. “Did Dad know?”

“No, no, he didn’t. Matt and I were careful around him to give no indication. We thought he’d cancel the mission if he thought we were distracted and with how far we had come…” he trails off, looking away down the hall.

“Ah….that would make sense.” she says quietly, looking back to the ground. Both of them are quiet.

“Were you two happy together, despite keeping it a secret?” Shiro smiles softly.

“Of course.”

“You aren’t just saying that, right? You wouldn’t hurt him like that?” her eyes narrow suspiciously at him.

“Pidge I swear I wouldn’t do that to the boy of my dreams.”

Pidge groans. “God, you are sappy.” Shiro grins

“His beauty defies that of a thousand stars-”

“oKAY save it for him you hopeless romantic.” Pidge interrupts, grabbing her headphones and starting to slide them back on. Shiro laughs, his smile widening. Pidge pauses to look at him.

“For dealing with this new revelation and your words, I think you owe me the story of how you got together.”

Shiro chuckles a bit and sits down across the hall from her. “Well, it started when…”

***

“You know, if Allura finds you here in the morning, she’s not going to be happy.” Roaron practically jumps out of his skin and turns his head to look at Keith, who’s in the doorway, He shrugs and looks away from him, back towards the healing pod that Skylar is still in. He hears footsteps coming towards him and Keith takes a seat beside him.

“She won’t heal any faster with you watching her.” Roaron huffs and looks to him.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be critical?”

“Not until four.” Roaron rolls his eyes and looks back up at Skylar. They sit in silence, with only the quiet humming of the pod.

“I know how it feels...to have a friend in danger like this.” Keith says softly, causing Roaron to glance at him. He’s looking down at the ground.

“He had gotten badly hurt. I stayed at the pod all night, waiting for him to awaken. I passed out at some point and when I woke up I...just couldn’t leave him.” he glances up at the pod.

“He doesn’t know of course...I would never tell him...but I imagine your pain is the same as what I was feeling.”

Roaron swallows hard. “Yeah..” he croaks out, looking up to the pod. “It’s hard to see her like this. Again.”

“Again?” Keith questions, looking to him. He nods slightly.

“...when I say again, I mean seeing her in danger, not in a different healing pod.” he corrects, ducking his head down. “It was hard to watch those guards beat her senseless in the jail cell. Sometimes she’d be so out of it that she’d forget my name. Forget where we are. When she’d remember though she’d cry. She’d exhaust herself trying to move. I caught her once with a sharpened stone, trying to cut open her skin because she just wanted to get it over with.” He pauses to take a breath and runs his hand across his face.

”Getting out of there….I thought we were safe. But those goddamn experiments” he clenches his fists “Those goddamn experiments are still affecting her. There’s no other explanation.” he turns on Keith. “And I let it all happen.”

“Hey...hey…” Keith says, trying to set a hand on his shoulder but Roaron jerks away from his touch. Keith swallows and sighs.

“Look, I don’t know the words to make you feel better. But you have to know it wasn’t your fault.” he holds his hand up to stop him from talking. “It’s how fate goes. It throws shit at you that isn’t good and you can’t control it. You can’t stop it. The best you can do is wait for the good to come along. Wait for everything to right itself again.” he looks to Roaron. “The only way to right everything? Kick some Galra ass and bring down the Empire.” he gives a small smile.

Roaron nods slowly in agreement. “I know...I really do...and I can’t wait to bring it to its knees.” he looks to him. “...So who was the person you were so worried about?”

Keith looks away. “...Lance.”

Roaron snorts. “Seriously?”

“Hey! He was badly hurt! I-we didn’t think he’d ever get back to normal!”

Roaron eyes narrow slightly and he smirks. “Is this you admitting to your feelings for Lance?”

Keith gaps. “Wha-no!”

Roaron laughs and pats him on the back. “It’s okay to be gay you know.” he grins cheekily and Keith glares at him.

“I know that!!” he snaps and Roaron holds his hands up in surrender. “Alright, calm down. Though your feelings are kinda obvious.” Keith stares at him for a moment longer before looking away.

“It’s not obvious to that douche.” he grumbles, crossing his arms. Roaron chuckles and sits up a bit straighter. “Have you tried to talk to him?”

“It always ends up in a fight. It’s like I say all the wrong things!” he groans and flops back on the ground. Roaron eyes Skylar, silently praying for her intelligence at relationship advice.

“Do you ever talk to him in private? Or is it around the other paladins?” he asks, looking over to Keith. “Generally around the other paladins..I rarely get a chance to talk to him alone.”

“Well maybe you should make some time for it.” Keith snorts.

“What time? We’re defenders of the universe.”

“There hasn’t been a lot going on besides training..there hasn’t been any sign of the Galra for awhile. You have all of the time!” Keith tenses and refuses to look at him, Roaron tilts his head, watching him.

“You’re afraid to talk to him.”

“I’m done here, goodnight.” he stands up abruptly and starts towards the door.

“What if I said he returns your feelings?” Keith stops in the doorway. He slowly turns back to him.

“...I don’t believe you.”

“Well I think you should.”

“Oh yeah? How ‘bout this: you admit your feelings for Skylar and I’ll talk to Lance.”

Roaron throws his head back and laughs. “Feelings for Skylar? Boy, you sure read that wrong. No, no, we’re just good friends. You tend to worry about your only friend who joins you in space. Plus, she’s asexual, so it wouldn’t really work out between us.”

Keith narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. He’s quiet for a minute, processing the information.

Roaron sighs and looks back to the pod. “Go ahead and doubt me if you like, but unlike you, I’m not denying feelings for someone.”

Keith hesitates before walking slowly to him and sitting beside him.

“...so how should I go about talking to him?” Roaron looks to him.

“Just start with something you two share an interest in. Like piloting. But DON’T-” he glares at him “-be criticizing his flying. Or maybe tell him how good his shooting is. Have him teach you how to use a gun.”

“That’s..actually not a bad idea.” Keith gives a small smile. “Thanks.”

“It’s no problem.” Roaron looks away and back up to Skylar. “You don’t have to keep me company. I’ll leave in an hour or two.”

Keith watches him and slowly stands up. “If you say so...goodnight Roaron.”

“G’night Keith.”


	6. Your Changing Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing pains? Ha. Not what's in store for this person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop won't stop  
> I'm happy people seem to be enjoying this?  
> Thank you for reading!

“rOARON!” a voice yells as the door to his sleeping chamber opens. Roaron jumps up, his hand automatically grasping the sword that’s near his bed. He squints in the darkness and gaps as glowing yellow eyes peer at him in the dark.

“What the fuck?? How did a Galra get on the ship??” he squeaks as he stands up, crossing his sword protectively over him. 

“What-no fuck Roaron it’s me. dON’T you dare swing that thing at me” the eyes turn towards the wall and there’s the sound of nails scratching against the wall before the lights switch on. Roaron blinks against the harsh light as his vision focuses. He stares at the large sized Galra standing in front of him, a sheet wrapped around them like a robe. Her eyes stare at him intensely, ears twitching. Purple hair spreads all over her body, but the hair on top of her head has stayed much the same besides turning color. 

He’d recognize that undercut anywhere.

“S-Skylar??” he sets the sword aside, staring up at his once shorter friend. She had gained enough height to now tower over him- or for that fact, tower over everyone on the ship. Her left hand grasps at the sheet, keeping it from falling. He notices that claws now stretch from her fingertips. There’s a few moments of silence as he takes her in before meeting her face once again.

“Well...this would explain why you’ve been gaining inches through the last couple weeks. I thought you said you stopped growing for the last few days though?” he questions. She huffs and shrugs. “I did! Then I woke up to this pain in my spine and sat up to discover I had turned into a furry!”

Loud laughter erupts from Roaron, causing him to sit back down on the bed. 

“Oh my god, you have turned into one! My suspicions were right all along!” he cackles out. Skylar glares at him. 

“Roaron, this is not funny!” she hisses out, ears flattening to her head. Seeing that Roaron is still laughing she turns on her heel and stomps out of the room. He’s quick to stop his laughter, turning it into giggles before heading out after her. She stalks down the hall and he is quick to catch up with her. 

“I’m sorry, I really am.” he says softly, causing her to stop and look at him. She drags her free hand through her undercut. “I know...I’d be laughing if this happened to you.” she glances around the dark hallway, lite by low glowing blue lights. 

“I don’t know if Allura will accept me though...I know they’ve met with the Blade of Marmora but this happened..unexpectedly.” she looks to him. “What if she thinks this is a Galra’s attempt to infiltrate the castle? That I’m originally Galra? That I had a human disguise?” she buries her face into her arm as she sits down, hiding her tears.

A gentle hand lays on her shoulder and rubs it comfortingly. “I can talk to Allura before she sees you, if you like.” his voice is soothing. “I think she’s a little more understanding than you make her out to be.” she nods her head slightly, but refuses to look up to him. They’re quiet for a few minutes before Roaron gently pulls his hand off her shoulder. 

“Try to get some sleep back in your room...I’m right beside you if you need me.” he walks quietly away from her, his footsteps echoing in the empty hall before his door opens and closes behind him. 

Skylar slowly looks up and rubs her arm across her face, brushing away the tears. She slowly stands up and wraps the sheet around her before tying it into a knot at her shoulder. Her throat feels dry, so she heads towards the kitchen, padding as silently as she can. She stops as she hears footsteps and flattens herself against the wall, looking right and left. Realizing the footsteps are coming from her destination, she creeps up to the doorway and peers in. 

She sees Hunk moving about, mixing some different tubes of things together. She inhales sharply as he turns and she moves out of sight. There’s a pause in the stirring. “Lance? You know you’re welcome to come in….do you need to talk about Keith?” Skylar’s ears prick with interest but she holds her breath, trying to make no noise. 

A few moments of silence pass before the stirring sound continues. She breathes a silence sigh of relief and leans against the wall. She listens, hoping that once he’s done he’ll leave through the other door. She closes her eyes.

After a few minutes she hears the oven click open and shut. She sniffs, realizing that it smells like strawberries. Her stomach grumbles at her and she frowns inwardly at it. She suddenly realizes that footsteps are very near to the door and goes stiff.

“a-HA! I knew I hea-” he stops mid sentence, eyes going just as wide as Skylar’s are as he sees her. He tenses up, but she reacts faster, slapping her palm against his mouth. “Please don’t scream or yell before I explain or at least get a head start to my room so I can hide in there forever and die.” she half whispers, half hisses panickingly. 

“-Si-ler?” comes his muffled reply and she gives a slight nod in confirmation. He looks over her before his eyes meet hers once again. His hands come up and gently removes hers from his mouth. “I wasn’t going to call for help...actually. Also, Allura could easily unlock your door by using the castle.” he smiles slightly.

“I was going to ask what you’re doing here. It’s, like, the middle of the night.” he gives her a questioning look.

She stares at him, dumbfounded. “Well...um...I was just going to get a drink.” she says slowly. “What are you doing up?”

“Baking clears my head when I can’t sleep. It doesn’t happen often but it’s the best remedy.” he glances back into the kitchen before looking to her. “Join me?” she hesitates before nodding and following him in. She leans slightly against the counter, watching him as he looks into the oven. “So..you aren’t afraid of me or think I’m evil?” she asks. 

A light chuckle comes from him. “Why would I think that? It’s not like your personality changed. Just your physical appearance.” he glances to her. “Which, by the way, is pretty neat.” she feels her face heat up and looks down. 

“But I look like one of the enemy.”

“Its perfect though! You’d have an easier time infiltrating Galra ships then we would. Hell, you could do better than Shiro’s tech arm.” he shuts the oven and pulls a cup down from a cupboard before filling it with water and giving it to her. She takes it gratefully and sips at it. “Well, if you look at it that way…”

He leans on the counter across from her. “Out here, you kinda need to look on the brightside or hope fades out.” she looks to him, letting his words sink in before nodding in agreement. “Yeah, that would make sense...gotta try to look forward instead of back. Look how you can be useful instead of useless.” 

“You’ll never be useless!” she’s taken aback by the ferocity of his words and stands up a little straighter as she meets his gaze. “Don’t tell yourself down like that. You’re not some dead weight that drags us down. You’re our support for when the Empire attacks us again.” he turns away and opens the oven, pulling out the pan of pink goo. 

“Coran told me that your sharpshooting rivals Lance’s own. That’s pretty damn impressive.” he pulls off his oven gloves and looks to her once again. “And who could forget your strength in combat? You toss around the gladiators like they’re nothing. You even took down Shiro in an arm wrestling match, against his mechanical arm.” he gives a small smile. “Nobody on this ship is useless, including you.”

She swallows hard as he practically showers praise upon her. She dips her head, eyes trained on the table. “No wonder this team has stuck so long together...where would it be without it’s heart?” she glances up, giving him a smile as his face turns slightly red. “They need it to give them a leg up sometimes.” he blinks a bit before squinting at her.

“Did you just...make a pun?”

She’s quiet for a moment before looking away. “Noo…”

“You did!” he accuses. 

She laughs. “Naw, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” she waves her hand dismissively as she laughs harder. Hunk eyes her before crossing his arms.

“Maybe someone doesn’t deserve her favorite treat.” that gets her attention, the laughter dying immediately. Her gaze travels to the pan before glancing back to him. She lunges but he’s faster, snatching the pan and holding it above his head. 

Quickly realizing that her height is no longer a disadvantage, he moves it so it’s behind his back. Her eyes narrow and she crouches slightly, a predatory gleam in her eye.

“No...bad Skylar….” Hunk says as he slowly backs away. He gaze follows him, yellow eyes locked with his. She takes a step towards him and he’s off like a shot through the door. She cackles and rushes after him, bare feet sliding slightly on the tile like floor. 

“Oh god oh god oh gOD.” Hunk mutters like a mantra as he races through the hallways, the now Galratized Skylar a few feet behind him. He’s pretty good at sprinting, but he has a feeling with her new body she’s going to have a better advantage. He turns sharply around a corner and can hear her claws slide across the floor as she tries to keep a grip. He tenses up as a door slides open and Allura steps out. “What is the meaning-”

“NotimetoEXPLAIN MOVEPRINCESS” Hunk dodges around her and she’s quick to take a step back as Skylar barrels after him. 

Allura’s eyes go wide as they both disappear around a corner. “There’s an intruder!” she presses a button. “Paladins, get up! There’s a Galran on the ship!” her voice echos through the intercom.

Hunk skids to a stop as he hears her voice and Skylar crashes into him, taking them both down to the floor. She’s quick to pin him, settling her weight more on his chest and pinning his arms to his side as she reaches forward towards the fallen pan. “Skylar wait-”

“Don’t move or I’ll blow your freaking head off.” she freezes at Lance’s voice, hearing his bayard activate.

“Lance-”

“Shut up!” he snaps at Skylar, causing her to flinch. She keeps from moving, only her eyes trailing down to Hunk’s. She hears several footsteps approach.

“How did a Galran get on our ship?” Allura snaps, obviously angry.

“Guys-” Hunk starts

“I have no idea Princess, the castle would have alerted us.”

“Guys-”

“We should lock ‘em up before-”

“GUYS!” he snaps, getting their attention. “She’s not an enemy!”

“How can you be so sure? I saw her chasing you!” Allura says, voice stern.

“That’s Skylar.” Roaron approaches the group: his room was the farthest away so it took him a bit to find them. There’s a tense silence before Skylar feels her sheet being yanked up, pulling her off Hunk. She grasps the sheet as it threatens to untie and her back slams into the ground. She finds herself looking upside down at Shiro, who’s arm is activated.

They all stare down at her, recognizing her facial features. Lance relaxes and lets his gun turn back into the bayard. “But how?” he questions, looking over her as Hunk stands up and straightens out his clothes.

“It would explain the sudden growth spurts.” Coran muses, curling his finger in one end of his mustache. Allura looks around at the others before focusing again on Skylar. “Well...it’s certainly a surprise.” she says hesitantly. Skylar pauses before slowly sitting up and retying the knot. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if this is part of the experimenting.” Roaron says “They wanted to build up her strength? What better way to do it then turn her into one of them?”

“But why would it happen now instead of before?” Shiro questions.

“Stress sometimes triggers body changes.” Pidge shrugs. They all eye Skylar, who looks around the group. “What? I’m not stressed.”

“Either way, she’s no different than before.” Hunk says, offering a hand to her, which she takes and pulls herself up. She sees Allura and Shiro shift slightly away from her as she towers over them. She cast her eyes to the ground.

“So...I have a feeling you’ll need some new clothes?” Lance questions, looking pointedly at the sheet. Skylar rubs her neck. “Yeah...that’d be great.”

“Let’s save that for tomorrow...for tonight, we should all try to get back to sleep.” Shiro says, looking around the group. Each looks tired in their own way and almost everyone is still in their pajamas. Allura nods in agreement. “Right. Everyone back to their rooms. And no more-” she glares at Skylar and Hunk “-nighttime shenanigans.” 

They both hang their head slightly as everyone starts back to their respective rooms. Skylar gives a slight wave to Roaron as he walks away. He nods to her before turning the corner. She watches everyone disappear into the hallways before glancing down at the pan. She bends down and picks it up before placing her hand in the middle of the goo and grabbing a fistful. She stares down at Hunk before slowly placing it in her mouth and chewing. He frowns at her.

“You _uncivil brute_.”


	7. The Art of Getting Wrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some combat against our fellow paladins and the newbies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not sorry for two chapters in a day
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“I think it’s about time you two sparred against an actual person.” Allura comments as the simulator shuts down, watching as Roaron and Skylar straighten up from another successful training round. Skylar stretches her arms above her head, cracking her spine.

“No one wants to spar with me. And Roaron has technically sparred against Keith already.” she replies, looking up at the box where Allura stands in.

Allura taps her chin in thought. For pretty much the past week she had been working with these two in order to make sure they’re in shape to face the Galra. She had been taking up a lot of the paladins training time to do it. “Perhaps it’s time the paladins freshen up on their fighting skills. It’s been quite a long time since they’ve done some full on attack training.” she walks out of the box. “I’ll be back: be prepared to spar.” she calls before heading out the door. 

Skylar groans and glances to Roaron. “This...is going to be painful.” 

“I think we can handle it.” he sets his sword over his shoulder and gives a smirk. “After all, your extra height gives you quite an intimidating factor: maybe you’ll scare them away.”

Skylar laughs and shakes her head. “Pretty sure that’s not how this works.”

***

“Alright paladins! You have two enemy Galra that you need to defeat before they defeat you.” Coran says, mic attached to his ear. Him and Allura are up in the box, watching down below. The five paladins are nearest to it, facing away from them and towards Skylar and Roaron. Everyone is decked out in training gear that will sense what is a death blow versus what is not. 

The paladins all have their bayards while Roaron has a sword and shield. Skylar has only a small gun attached to her hip, leaving her hands free. Coran looks to both sides and holds his hand over the mic. “This really isn’t a fair fight Princess...two against five?”

“Skylar and Roaron work practically in sync..they’re able to sense what the other is going to do before it happens. I want to see how well that works against the paladins.” she replies, eyes trained to the two groups. Coran follows her gaze, sighs, and pulls his hand off the mic. “May the best team win. Begin!”

The two groups eye each other up, each paladin activating their weapon. Hunk seems pretty reluctant to even aim at them, his cannon resting more to his side then his hands. Pidge is the one to break the tense silence, huffing before rushing towards the two and activating her grappling hook, sending it flying at Roaron’s legs. 

Skylar is quick to snatch the line before it touches him and yanks hard on it, sending Pidge flying towards her instead. She kneels down and Roaron steps into her cupped hands before she launches him across the room. She crushes Pidge to her before yanking her bayard away and throwing it behind her. 

Roaron lands lightly on his feet and spins to clash his sword against Keith’s, who he landed nearest to. Shiro rushes to help him, but Roaron brings his shield up, blocking his blow. Lance brings his gun up to his shoulder and is quick to realize he can’t get a good shot on Roaron. So he turns towards Skylar, who is holding a kicking Pidge in out in front of her like a human shield. “Let her go or I’ll shoot!”

“You wouldn’t shoot your dear widdle Pidge would you?” 

“Oh my god Lance SHOOT ME THEN HER.”

“Look at her precious face, she probably couldn’t take a shot like that, you’d hurt her.” Pidge’s face say she wants to murder someone.

“For FUCK’S SAKE IF YOU DON’T PUT ME DOWN I WILL USE YOUR BLOOD TO PAINT MY ROOM.” she kicks out harder but Skylar easily holds her. Hunk stares before looking to Lance. “I’ve never seen her froth at the mouth like that.”

Skylar makes a tsk tsk noise, glancing out from behind Pidge to see Lance shaking slightly, unsure of what to do since he can’t get a good shot at her. He looks incredibly torn. “Shit!” Keith snaps out as Roaron takes good swing at him and nails him in the chest, causing the suit to shock him and he disappears into the floor. Not expecting him to disappear like that, Roaron falls forward, giving Shiro a chance to pin him and press his mechanical hand to his neck.

“How about this: you release Pidge and I’ll release him.” he says, looking over to Skylar. She glances towards Roaron, alarmed to see him caught so already. She hesitates before a slow grin crosses her face and she stalks towards Lance, Pidge still in front of her. Keeping an eye on Hunk, who still looks awestruck, she sets Pidge on her feet. 

“You want her? You can have her.” she shoves Pidge hard towards Lance, causing them to collide and collapse on the floor, She kicks Lance’s fallen gun away from him, causing it to turn back into a bayard before pulling her own gun from the holster and shooting Pidge in the back, ‘killing’ her. She’s immediately swallowed into the floor.

Shiro’s face gets a determined look on it as he activates his arm and slides it across Roaron’s neck, causing him to fall into the floor, defeated. He springs from a crouch, running towards Skylar, arm raised by his side. She is quick to evade him, ducking from his arm and kicking out at his legs. She cackles. “Your ultimate bitch slap won’t get you anywhere.” he growls and attacks faster, adrenaline firing through his veins.

Pidge watches from outside the arena, hands against the glass. “Our FEARLESS leader against the Galra SCUM! WHO WILL WIN IN THIS EPIC-” she cuts off as she sees Shiro go flying across the room, slamming hard into Hunk and causing him to lose his bayard before crashing into a heap on the floor. Pained groans come from both of them and a quick shot from Skylar’s gun causes Shiro to disappear. She slowly stalks towards Hunk, evil smirk across her face. He rolls over and starts to sit up but she presses her gun to his forehead. He raises his arms in surrender. 

“I’d rather not die on the battlefield, I’ll surrender….that counts right?” he eyes the box where Coran and Allura are, but doesn’t get an answer from either.

“But dying on the battlefield is the greatest honor for a soldier!” Skylar says dramatically, teeth glinting behind her smirk. “For the Galra empire, die with your fallen comrades!” she brings her gun down and shoots him on the left side of his chest. 

Just as he falls through the floor she feels a shock go through her armor and finds herself disappearing into the floor and reappearing outside of the arena. She looks in to see Lance laying on the ground, gun aimed where she had previously been. His eyes are wide with shock.

“I-I’m alive?” he questions, looking around the room. His face splits into a grin and he pumps his fist. “I’m ALIVE AND KICKIN’! WHOO-”

“PALADINS!” Everyone flinches at Allura’s voice and turns to see her coming down to the arena floor. “That. Was. Embarrassing!” her hands go on her hips and she glares at all of the paladins. “Two should not be able to bring you down so easily! It’s like you’ve forgotten how to fight!” they start to hang their heads in defeat, none able to meet her eyes.

“Shiro was the only one to actually defeat someone without taking a cheap shot. Size should not outdo teamwork!” her eyes travel to Hunk, who looks the most ashamed of all. “You especially Hunk. You let the others down!”

He glances up to her and flinches under her stony gaze. “It’s hard to imagine them as enemies.” he says quietly, looking down. She glares at him for a long minute before looking away. She walks towards a wall filled with weapons and selects a long staff. “I’ll show you how to really fight.” she says, walking towards them.

“Princess-” she silents Shiro with a glare and beckons Roaron forward. He hesitates before walking a few steps forward. He pulls out his sword as she readies her staff. Her blue eyes train on his, almost as if analyzing him. He finds himself captivated by her gaze.

Before he knows it she rushes him and slams her staff under his ankles, causing him to fall backwards and drop his sword as his hand slams into the ground. The end of her staff presses into his neck, pinning him.

The paladins gap at her: she had pinned him within a matter of seconds. Roaron seems in a slight daze was well, not quite believing that she just kicked his ass. Allura removes the pole from his neck and extends a hand to help him up. “That’s all there is to it.” she says, exasperated. 

“Oh yeah? What about her?” Pidge points to Skylar. She shrugs and sets her gun on the ground before walking towards Allura. Allura once again readies her staff, eyeing her up and down. Skylar eyes her back before suddenly lunging forward and grabbing the middle of Alluras staff. She yanks her forward but Allura digs her heels in, causing the staff to break in the middle. Allura tosses one end away and slams it into Skylar’s knee, causing her to double over but she grabs ahold of Allura on the way down, causing them both to slam into the ground.

They start to roll across the floor, flipping a few times over before Skylar stops them by slamming her palm on the ground. Her other hand is at Allura’s neck while the end of the broken staff is pressed against Skylar’s own. Both glare at each other, panting slightly before slowly pulling their arms away from each other. Skylar stands up and offers Allura a hand, helping her up. Allura looks to be in thought before she looks to Shiro. 

“One more battle: Shiro and I versus Roaron and Skylar.” she declares. Skylar sighs and looks to Roaron: she feels tired but she knows she has to defend their honor.

Shiro swallows hard before walking towards Allura to join her. His body feels sore from slamming into Hunk but he’ll do what the Princess wants him to. 

“Princess, if I may.” Coran walks towards them, having come down from the box. Allura swings to look at him and gives him a long look before dipping her head and stepping back. “Alright Coran. You’re welcome to battle them.” she says and pulls Shiro along with her. Roaron glances to Skylar, who gives a shrug before focusing on Coran, who watches them with his hands folded behind his back.

After a few minutes of an intense staring contest Skylar is the first to make a move, rushing towards Coran. She’s surprised when he grabs her wrist and yanks it out behind her, slamming her face first into the ground and pressing his knee into the middle of her back. She cries out in pain and goes limp under his hold as Roaron runs towards him.

Coran moves at the last moment, causing Roaron to take a swing and offset his balance. He’s quick to grab Roaron’s free arm and pin it behind his back before grasping his other wrist and squeezing until he cries out and drops the sword. 

The paladin’s jaws are practically hitting the ground as they watch the others completely succumb to Coran. 

“Oh my god, remind me to never piss off Coran.” Pidge whispers, eyes wide as she stares at the scene before her. Coran proceeds to brush his uniform off and looks up to Allura, who gives a smile. “Thank you for the demonstration Coran.” 

“It’s no problem Princess: always glad to be of help for the paladins.” he looks around at the still awestruck group before saluting them and heading out the door. 

Allura returns her gaze to the paladins. “You need to be able to defeat your enemies swiftly and efficiently. You have worked hard today though, but I expect much better of you over the next week. I’ll see you all at dinner.” she makes her leave, the door closing behind her

Roaron groans in pain and slowly sits up. “Did not...expect that.” he grounds out, getting into a standing position. Skylar doesn’t even bother to move, letting her arm lay across the ground as she pants. 

“I can’t believe you just got wrecked by Coran.” Lance grins. Roaron rolls his eyes. 

“Considering we defeated you guys, I think we’re doing pretty good.”

“Hey! I was the last one standing.” he retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Give it up Lance, that was a cheap shot and you know it.” Keith says, causing Lance to whirl on him.

“I had to _crawl_ to my bayard and get off a shot while still _doubled up_ in _pain_.”

“Guys, stop fighting. It’s over now.” Shiro says, causing both to go quiet but not without glaring at each other. Roaron looks to Skylar to see she still hasn’t moved from her position on the ground. “Hey..you okay?”

“Leave me to die here, it hurts too much to move.” she groans out, rolling over. Roaron chuckles a bit and pushes her slightly with his foot. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to a healing pod for that arm.”


	8. The Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange signal has reached the ship  
> What could it behold?

“This solar system that we’re traveling to has supposedly been abandoned for….well, forever.” Coran says as he looks at the signal glowing yellow on the screen. “The Galrans had taken it over quite a while ago.”

“And we’re still responding to the signal? Does anyone see what’s wrong with that?” Lance questions from his seat, one leg crossed over the other. 

“We are Voltron: we respond to anyone across the galaxy in need.” Allura says from her stance, hands on the controls on both sides of her, controlling the castle. “It’s probably another planet enslaved by them.”

“Then how would they get a signal out? Wouldn’t they be under high security and...not be able to do that?” Pidge asks.

“We won’t know for sure what exactly the signal is until we get a bit closer: then we’ll have a stronger and clearer message.” the elder Altean looks around. “All we know for now is that the signal reached us and it’s not malevolent.” he looks back at the signal. “I think it’s a video of some kind but it’s pretty staticky right now.”

Shiro sighs. “When do you think we’ll be able to decipher it Coran?” 

“Mmm….in roughly one varga.”

“If we’re so sure the signal is friendly, why don’t we just wormhole there and get it over with?” Keith crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Hate to be the voice of reason, really do, but um wormholing there would be a mistake before seeing what signal the actually is, especially if it’s video.” Hunk says.

“I agree: it’s been how long since we’ve attacked Galra, I don’t think another hour is going to be a problem.” Roaron stands up from his spot. “Until then we should either prepare or rest.”

“Roaron’s right team.” Shiro says, standing up. “You’ll send for us when the video comes through, right Coran?”

He nods in agreement and turns back to the pad. Pidge gets up and walks towards him. “Maybe if I tinker around with it I can get a stronger signal.” she says, looking at the pad.

Keith scowls a bit and stands up abruptly before walking out of the control room. Lance watches after him and frowns slightly before getting up and going after him. 

“Hey Hunk, I need some help with some last minute fixings on my fighter ship, could you come with?” Roaron asks. The latter nods and stands, the two heading out of the room together.

Shiro watches them all leave before heading to the door himself. He pauses before hand and beckons to Skylar to follow him. She stands and meets up with him outside of it. They start to walk down the hallway in silence.

“I’m not going to turn on you guys, Shiro.” she finally says after a few minutes. “Nothing has changed. I’m still loyal to Voltron. I’m-”

“It’s not that I’m worried about.” he interrupts. “I’m worried about you only protecting Roaron when it comes down to it.” he glances up to her to see the surprise on her face. “I’ve seen how you’ve clenched your seat when he’s sparring against any of us. And when it’s your turn to spar with him, you don’t try as hard as if you’re against one of us. Even when you’re on the opposite team you’ll avoid him” he sighs

“I know it’s hard to break that commitment with how long you two have been together, but we all have to work together. Even he’s figured that out.”

Skylar watches the floor as they walk. “I know. I don’t really click with anyone besides him and Hunk. Especially since I’ve turned into..” she gestures to all of herself. “It’s hard to be protective of those I don’t know. Yes, I understand that your whole team has already bonded and we should be able to conform.” she looks at him. “I’ll be better against the Galra, because they’re a common enemy. But if it’s between Roaron and one of you...I’m going to chose Roaron.”

“Now if it’s between a Galran and paladin, of course I’ll protect the paladin.” she faces ahead again. “And I’m sure you guys are the same. You’d let me go to protect Pidge.” Shiro is quiet, unable to argue with that statement. She shrugs. 

“That’s how I see it. Even though I know even Roaron would throw me to protect Allura.” she looks to him and stops, causing him to stand still and look back. “Which I don’t mind. Gotta be the best wingman for him.” she grins slightly as Shiro raises a brow.

“Wingman?”

“...I’ve said too much”

***

Hunk looks over one of the guns of the small ship, having taken it out in order to make sure there’s no cracks in it. Noticing a few loose bolts, he starts to tighten them. Roaron is working on the inside of the ship, making sure everything is secure. 

“You should have let me look at this earlier with you: it could have turned out a lot better.” Hunk says as he pushes the gun back into the panel and shuts it. “Though n-not that it isn’t good.”

There’s a sigh from inside the ship. “I know.” Roaron pokes his head out and drops outside of the ship. “But every time I went to get you, you happened to be with Skylar.” he presses on a panel and pulls out one of the guns on the other side.

“And? You could have pulled me away. She’d understand.” Hunk says as he opens up another panel as well. Roaron doesn’t respond as he looks over the laser gun. Hunk glances up at him over his own. “..What am I missing?”

“Nothing. I’ll just grab you after this mission.” Hunk narrows his eyes suspiciously as he still refuses to meet his gaze. Roaron glances up at him, feeling his gaze on him. “What?”

“I don’t believe you.”

Roaron goes to respond but Allura interrupts him. “Team! Report back to the main control room!” her voice comes over the intercom. Roaron shuts his panel and shrugs. “Well, you’ll have to for now.” he heads out of the room. Hunk watches after him before sighing and closing his own panel. He follows after him

***

As soon as everyone is back in the room Pidge turns to look at them “I think we managed to capture the signal clearly. It’s like a 20 minute video though.” she clicks the pad to start it up and they’re immediately assaulted by a white haired Galran’s face to the camera.

“GUYS! I just finished an interview with Garnexaphord go check it out! Me and Argnophec kissed it was CRAZY! More on that in the Zarcast the link is beloooow!”

“Lotor!” Skylar gasps, looking to Roaron who can’t help but snort.

“I can’t believe he kept up his GalTube channel.”

The video cuts to a setup that looks like it’s in a bedroom, a shelf of various jewelry and what looks like makeup visible in the background.

“Yep it’s this again! I know it’s not like I always do this,” he pauses “Well, actually I do, but this particular brand of trash is what I just love doing.” he claps his hands together. “So! Today I’m bringing some members of our most famous prisoners in to make them FUCKING fabulous. My makeup skills will make them up.” 

He pauses before grinning. “And I don’t care if the puns are trash because that’s just what I am.”

“Now! Our first guest is Paeirnaer from the world Arus!” from off of the camera you see one of the salamander people walk on screen in chains. “I don’t even need to begin to describe what he’s done, you all know how naughty he is.” he winks flirtatiously at the camera. “So Paeirnaer; what’s your favorite color?” 

“AAAAAUGEUGH!!!” Paeirnaer responds in a surprisingly deep voice, flinching away from him.

Lotor just looks at the camera and sighs. “Well I get enough unintelligible screaming in my family to know that that sounds like color green. You know, my dad usually screams the color purple but strangely Haggar screams either a light blue or a rainbow of colors at once.”

He holds up a hand. “Hey gurl I’m not here to out you I just hope whatever your colors are they are true to you.” he turns from the camera to pick up bowl of powder and several tubes. “Ok, so now that we’ve got the color eye shadow I’ll just match his foundation…” 

As the video continues Skylar can’t help but shake her head. 

“Look at that bitch talk like he knows about makeup; he couldn’t even wing eyeliner till I taught him!” she huffs, crossing her arms. The other paladins glance at her in shock before continuing to watch the video.

The video goes on to show another three various aliens, all getting their makeup designed and done by Lotor. Coran’s about to close out of the video but Skylar stops him. “Wait…”

“-last but certainly not least is the final contestant to our trash show. Can you believe it? Get this: He’s human like our paladins, he knows the Champion personally,” he winks suggestively “-and he boasts perfect eyelashes! Matt from Earth!!!” 

Pidge gasps loudly as Shiro lets out a choking noise. “Matt!” she screeches, eyes glued to the screen.

They continue to watch, horrified as Lotor dolls the smaller brown haired boy up in purple eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner, making the wings curve into little hearts. There’s a pop! sound as Shiro crunches his space juice in his mechanical hand.

“Well that does it for this video, hope you enjoyed another of my makeup tutorials and if so, leave a like down below so that we can help more prisoners in need, and subscribe because I make videos every single day! Byeee!”

The video stops, everyone staring at the screen in awe. Pidge slowly stands up, hands gripping the sides of her seat.

“We need to get in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite obviously, this is my friend and I's take on Lotor. I think it fits for this story. And yeah, we knew Matt was going to reappear in the fic.  
> For this chapter, I had help from a friend (they do not want to be named or linked or anything, I personally felt guilty not giving credit so they are becoming 'The Friend')  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins need to make a plan of rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy its been a little bit. Been busy, life, editing, that kind of stuff. Might have a chance to update a little faster this week.  
> Thanks for reading!

A wormhole opens in space and the castle flies out of it, into an area of floating craters and land.

Allura can’t help but gasp. “The planets...they’re completely destroyed! All that’s left of them is…just...the pieces…” she looks horrified.

“Yes but-” an image of what looks like a large metal planet appears on the screen. “My real question is, _what is that_?” Coran asks, his voice sounding as horrified as the look on Allura’s face.

“It’s a Galran base that’s sole purpose is to make ships.” Roaron answers “They take the metal from the planets to make one enormous planet and use the access to start creating ships.” everyone looks to him, staring.

“And...how would you know this?” Shiro questions.

“This was where we lived before being sent to the prisoner ship.” he replies

“Well, it doesn’t look like you’re the only one who lived here.” Coran says, indicating to the screen, which shows the inside of the metal planet. There are red dots roaming all around, but the yellow dots are all in one part of the ship.

“Oh, that must be people from the Zoo.” Skylar says, watching the screen.

“The Zoo? What is that?” Allura questions, frowning.

“Lotor calls it the Collection; prisoners call it the Zoo because that’s what it’s like.” Roaron says, scowling. “It’s built almost like an apartment building if it was a prison. There’s creatures from all over the universe captured in there. He either uses them to build up the ships, advance technology, or they’re just for show because they’re pretty. You have a bed, sink, tub, and toilet. Two meals a day, but they were shit. Worse than space goo.” he looks around, seeing the horrified look on everyone’s faces.

“It’s where the rejects go that aren’t good enough for the Galran army. They become background workers, builders. They get used for experimentation.” he pauses

“It’s where Skylar and I spent most of our time with the Galran Empire. We...were lucky. Lotor favored us because we talked with him. We were still treated like prisoners but we had free reign of the ship as long as we were with Lotor. He called us friends but we were basically personal servants to him.”

Skylar shudders. “I remember having to brush his fucking long hair.” she ignores the look from Shiro. “It had to be done perfect or else I had to restart.” she gestures to her undercut. “I got this cut from him. He thought about getting an undercut but wanted to see it on someone else.”

“Holey shit…” Pidge says, looking at both of them.

“Matt arrived shortly before we attempted to escape. He was being kept in a temporary cell because Lotor has run out of long stay cells. He was waiting for an alien to die so Matt could take his cell, because he was hoping that he could befriend him as well” Skylar glances to Roaron, who strokes his chin.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up getting one of our cells when we left.” he muses, looking over to Skylar.

“So...you guys basically know the place in and out?” Lance questions. Skylar nods in confirmation.

“Well...then we should probably send you two in to get him.” Coran says.

“What!? Like hell it’s just going to be them, I want to go too!” Pidge snaps, glaring at them.

“As do I.” Shiro says, standing up. “He’ll need to see some familiar faces.” Keith frowns.

“Shouldn’t everyone just go?”

“No, that’d be disastrous.” Roaron comments, glancing around the group. “We send the whole force in, who will protect the castle?”

“What about just sending Shiro and Pidge in? We have a map of the planet that Shiro can just download and follow.” Hunk mentions, gesturing to the screen. Roaron shakes his head.

“Here’s what I think: Only Pidge and Skylar should go.”

“wHAT?” Pidge and Shiro snap at the same time. Roaron holds up his hands.

“Just, hear me out. Skylar knows the hallways like the back of her hand and the secret passageways around the place. Also, any trouble they come across she’ll take out.” he glances over to Shiro, who looks slightly annoyed. “Shiro, you’re too recognizable by the Galrans; if caught with Pidge, Skylar would be able to talk her way out of the situation by claiming Pidge is another collectable. Also, Pidge can hack into the main panel and activate the drone planes to attack the planet. We’ll need more support out here then in there, because when the drones start attacking, the focus will be on the outside of the planet.” he looks around.

“Lance, Hunk, and I will cause chaos on the opposite side of the metal planet then the Zoo to attract attention away from them. Shiro and Keith will stay here as back up. During the chaos, Pidge and Skylar will make their way to the Zoo, find Matt, and free him.” he folds his arms across his chest. “It’s the best plan I see working. If anyone has a better suggestion, I’d like to hear it.”

“What about Coran and I? Do we just sit back and enjoy ourselves?” Allura narrows her eyes at Roaron, who looks to her.

“I don’t think we’ll need you to attack, but we’ll need you to get away quickly if the plan goes wrong, Allura. We’ll need the castle to be close and cloaked, as well as ready to wormhole away from here. That’s why we need you two to stay back.” he gives a sympathetic look as she glares at him before nodding sharply and looking back up to the screen.

Roaron looks around at the group. Keith chews on his lip before glancing to Shiro.

“Shiro?”

Shiro stares Roaron down, looking deep in thought. It's a few minutes before he gives a small nod. “But what of the other prisoners at the Zoo?”

Roaron tenses, not expecting the question. He glances down. “Um..uh.”

“If Pidge can hack into the system, the cells can be unlocked and opened from there. From there, the best we could do is direct them to the planes that are manuel.” Skylar says, looking to the others.

Shiro eyes them both before nodding once again.

“Let’s do it.”


	10. Engage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another rescue mission

Skylar stands behind Pidge, who is currently in the seat of her lion. They’re currently drifting towards the planet, invisible. The Green Lion lands gently on the surface and Pidge stands, causing the machine to deactivate. She glances to Skylar, who gives a nodd. They both head out of the lion and land on the planet’s surface. Skylar looks around before pointing to what looks like a vent. Pidge walks over to it and activates her bayard before cutting into it, opening it up. She slips into it and slides down the square shute, Skylar following behind.

Pidge comes to a stop at the bottom and winces at the scraping of metal as Skylar braces herself a bit above her so she doesn’t crush her. Pidge looks around before noticing a slight outline. She sits down and braces her back against the opposite side, placing her foot in the middle of the outline. She brings her leg back and kicks the square section, causing it to pop open and clatter onto the hallway floor. She peeks out to see a couple of guards looking to the metal lid and immediately ducks back into the vent. “Shit.” she whispers, glancing to Skylar, who gives her a questioning look. Before she can ask a voice interrupts them.

“Unauthorized ship has been spotted to the east side of the planet, all flying units are to report to the hanger.” comes over the intercom. Pidge listens as the footsteps disappear down the hall and waits a few moments before peeking out once again. Seeing the coast is clear, she drops out of the vent and lands in the hallway. There’s a heavy thunk as Skylar drops to the bottom of the vent before joining Pidge in the hallway. She glances to the vent, which reaches about seven feet over her head. “That won’t be easy to get back into…”

Pidge snorts. “Well it’ll have to work.” she glances both directions before looking to Skylar. “Which way to the control room?”

Skylar pauses before looking to the right. “This way.”

***

“Remember, don’t uncloak your lions until I give the signal. We need to give Pidge and Skylar enough time to disable the drones.” Roaron says over the coms. He’s in his own ship, flying within scanning range of the planet. He hears forms of agreement over the radio, aside from Pidge’s, who had opted to turn hers off so that the planet wouldn’t get a signal from her. He starts as a drone appears on his screen.

“Unauthorized ship, state name and purpose.”

“Unauthorized? Unauthorized?? Do you know who I am?” Roaron retorts, having practiced what he was going to say. The drone looks taken aback for a second.

“No. Ship is unauthorized. I repeat, state name and purpose.”

Roaron scoffs at the drone. “Tell Lotor if he wants anymore special delivery Zoo inmates, he better authorize my fucking ship. I’m tired of going through this goddamn process every time.”

The drone sweatdrops. “I...um.”

“Well, go get him!”

“He...he is busy-”

“Don’t care, go get his prince-ass and authorize me.”

The drone hesitates more before turning away and going off screen. There’s some noise in the background before a tall Galran appears on screen. He’s quite big and bulky and has a couple of scars across his eyes. His eyes which widen at the sight of Roaron.

“You IDIOT that’s a human! Humans don’t make deliveries!” he snarls, looking off screen. He pauses before slowly turning back to the screen, eyes narrowed.

“Wait a minute...the only humans that would be around here….”

“Uh….I gotta go.” Roaron cuts off the communication.

“...I’m assuming we should engage?” Lance’s voice comes over the comms. 

“Yeah that’s a pretty good idea.”

***

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Skylar whispers as she watches Pidge fiddle with the control panel. She shrugs as she scans the panel from her arm.

“I’ll figure it out.” she looks at the screen on her arm, flipping through several screens. “Aha! If I do this…” she pulls up a code and her fingers move across the screen, typing in numbers. She swipes down after a bit, closing the screen before standing up and flashing a green light over the panel, causing it to turn the same color. Skylar looks in awe. “Wow…”

Pidge smirks and rests her hands on the panel. “Let’s see what we can do…” her fingers fly across the board, She pulls up a screen from it, showing the inside of the hanger where all the drone planes. “Now if I just press this…” she presses a button.

As soon as her finger touches it most of the drones start to light up, engines revving. The few sentries posted there jump slightly, looking on in confusion. The hangar opens as Pidge presses another button and many of the planes start to take off down the runway. The sentries start to panic, trying to avoid the ships taking off. One races to a wall and slams a red button. Instantly the lights in the control room start to flash red.

“Emergency in Hangar Two.” a voice says. Pidge glances upward before towards Skylar. “We should-”

“Yeah.”

They both run out of the control room, heading down the hallway. They almost crash into a pair of sentries, but Pidge is quick to take them out with her grappling hook, tangling them up before electrocuting them.

“Nice shot.” Skylar pants out as they move past them.

“Thanks.” Pidge grins as they continue on their way.

Skylar easily leads them through the hallways, ducking into other hallways to avoid sentries moving towards the emergency; not that they couldn’t take them out, but they’re trying not to attract attention to themselves. As they duck into one of the hallways static comes over the speakers.

“Fighter pilots are needed to engage a problem on the west side…..what do you MEAN THE DRONE PLANES ARE GONE?” it cuts out. 

When the sentries go by Skylar and Pidge are quick to run out. “I thought there were only drones on the planet?”

“There was beside Lotor when I was here...Zarkon must have decided to have someone keep a closer eye on his son.” They turn a bend and see a large door at the end of the hallway. There’s a hand scanner beside it. Pidge comes to a stop in front of the door alongside Skylar. 

“Dammit, we should have taken a sentry with us.” Pidge pants out. Skylar pants a bit as well before glancing to her own hand. 

“I don’t think it’ll take my handprint, despite being Galra.” she frowns a bit.

“Maybe I can reprogram it…” Pidge ponders as she holds up her arm to scan the hand scanner. They both freeze as a door opens behind them on the left wall. 

“Hey...what’s-wAIT A MIN-” Skylar reacts fast, turning on her heel and punching the white haired Galran square in the jaw. His body immediately goes limp, falling backwards as he blacks out.

“Is that….Lotor??” Pidge questions as Skylar leans down and picks up his arm.

“Yup. Biggest thorn in my side.” she drags him over to the scanner and lays his hand on it. The door slides open for them and Skylar tosses him aside.

“C’mon; let's find your brother.”

***

Roaron narrowly avoids a laser as a ship chases him around the planet. Lance, Hunk, and him had immediately started causing chaos to the west side of the planet, away from the Zoo. They had caused a decent amount of damage before there were repercussions. Big pieces of metal from the planet had been torn away, now floating in space.

He sees the ship explode behind him and sees the blue lion race past him. “Thanks Lance.” he says as he turns back into the thick of battle. 

“No prob.” the paladin replies.

“Guys? Am I the only one who sees a huge fleet of drones coming at us?” Hunk asks worriedly.

Roaron spots the fleet as well, coming straight for them. He tenses up before realizing that they aren’t shooting at them, but at the planet. “All right! Pidge n’ Skylar must have gotten to the control room.” he says, earning a whoop from Lance.

“Awesome! A little less work for us.” he cheers. Roaron barrel rolls away from a ship before turning on them and blasting them. “Don’t let your guard down though. There’s still manual ships around.”

“Roger that.” Hunk replies as his lion catches a ship in its jaw and crunches down on it before tossing it away into another.

“Paladins, the cloak won’t hold much longer over the Castle.” Allura’s voice comes over the radio.

“Hold out as long as you can Allura: we’ll fall back when you need us.” Roaron replies as he takes out another ship. 

“You guys focus on keeping the focus away from the Zoo; don’t worry about us.” Shiro says. “We’ll head to our lions and wait there.”

“Sounds good.”

***

“If I remember right, we were kept on the 49th floor in cells six and seven.” Skylar murmurs as she looks to the buttons on the inside of the elevator. She presses a button and the door closes on them before it starts to race upwards. It goes much faster than a regular elevator and Skylar rests a steadying hand on Pidge’s shoulder to keep her from falling on her ass. It comes to an abrupt stop and opens. Skylar steps out first, Pidge following close behind.

The floor is spread out in a circular fashion. There are ten cells, only seeming to be separated by the ten doors. Each one had a number written on it. Skylar walks around the elevator in the middle of all of it. 

“4904, 4905….4906 and 7!” she stops in front of the cells. 

“So...how do we know that he’s in one of these cells?” Pidge questions as she activates her bayard.

“They’d be the only cells empty for him…” Skylar glances to her. “Also you better hope so or it’s gonna take awhile to go through 65 floors.”

Pidge nods a bit and slices her bayard through 4906, causing the door to fall down. “Matt?” she calls as she peeks into the room. The salamander creature from the video looks at her in shock. “Eh...sorry.” she apologizes before backing out and walking to the door next to it. She slices through the metal door again and walks in. Skylar slowly follows her in.

Pidge spots a lump on the bed and stops in her tracks. She hesitates.

“Matt?” she questions quietly. The lump doesn’t move.

“I must be dreaming again...I can hear Katie…” a voice sighs and the lump seems to curl in on itself.

“No, no, Matt, it’s really me!” her voice cracks as she takes a few steps forward. The lump shifts and sits up, the covers dropping off to reveal a boy that looks almost exactly like Pidge, but taller. His eyes squint before widening. 

“K-Katie?”

She lets out a choked sob and runs towards him before tackling him in a hug. She holds on tight, head buried in his shoulder, her body shaking from her silent sobs. He hugs her just as tightly, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He’s dressed in a simple black jumpsuit. Skylar is quiet, watching the touching reunion for a few minutes before clearing her throat, causing Matt’s head to snap up.

“I don’t mean to cut this short, but we need to get out before they figure out we’re in here.” she says. Pidge keeps her arms around him for a moment longer before nodding slightly and letting go of him. She pulls off her glasses and wipes at her eyes. She offers the spectacles to Matt. He gently takes them and slides them on.

“How-”

“Your spare set from home...it’s a long story.” Pidge replies. Matt watches her before nodding. He looks up to Skylar and his eyes widen as he takes her in. “She’s...she’s!”

“On our side, the story will come out later, we need to go.” Pidge interrupts, jumping off the bed, pulling Matt up with her. He stands shakily on his feet, looking quite faint. Pidge lets him drape an arm around her, but with the way he’s leaning on her she’s having a hard time moving with him.

Skylar walks up to them and ignores the way Matt winces away from her. She gently picks him up and lets him hang over her shoulder. “I’ll have an easier time carrying him than you; let’s go.” she heads out the door, Pidge close behind. They step back onto the elevator, making the trip back down to the ground floor. They head back to the door and Skylar points to a panel with her free arm. 

“That keeps all the cells locked. The cells will unlock if the panel is fried…”

“Got it.” Pidge steps over to it and is quick to activate her bayard, cutting through it. Sparks fly and the panel goes dark before there’s the hissing sound of doors opening, including the one to the way out. Lotor is still unconscious on the ground. Pidge gives him a swift kick to the side before looking to Skylar.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

***

“The cloak is down! Particle barrier up!” Coran calls to Allura, who grits her teeth from her stance. She sees the black and red lion fly out from their hangars, floating in front of the castle. Ships, noticing the sudden appearance of the castle, start to cease their attack on Lance, Hunk, and Roaron, flying towards them instead.

“Here they come!” Keith calls over the radio as him and Shiro start to engage the oncoming ships. The yellow and blue lions are quick to turn and join the fight, as well as Roaron in his fighter ship.

Allura flinches at every hit on the castle and frowns before activating the castle’s defense lasers. Although it lessens the hits on the castle, it’s still going under heavy fire. All the ships had been turned to manual, so pilots were flying the planes, meaning they’re much better at dodging then just a bunch of drones. 

There’s static on the radio. “We found him and we’re on our way.” Pidge’s voice comes through. There’s a few cheers on the line from the other paladins.

“Good, because we need to retreat soon.” Allura replies.

“Got it.” the line goes silent once more.

“Coran, prepare to shut down the defenses once we see the green lion heading our way.”

“Right-o Princess.”

***

“Look! There’s the vent.” Pidge says excitedly as they come back to the spot they started at. Skylar sets Matt down and cups her hands. “I’ll lift you up first; think you can pull Matt into the vent?” Pidge nods determinedly and steps into her palms. Skylar lifts her up to the vent and she crawls in. Skylar bends down and lifts up a barely conscious Matt. He reaches his hands up and locks on to Pidge. With a combination of Skylar shoving him up and Pidge pulling, they manage to get him into the vent.

“Use your grappling hook to get you two up: I’ll be there in a min-” she cries out as searing pain goes through her leg, causing her to collapse. She twists onto her back to see a Galran with a gun pointed at her.

“Skylar!” Pidge calls, starting to crawl back out but ducks back inside as a shot barely misses her head.

There’s a snarl and Skylar rushes the Galran, knocking him back and clamping down on his gun, trying to wrestle it from him. “Go!” she snaps.

“Like hell I’m leaving-”

“Go Pidge! That’s a fucking order. Get your brother out.” Skylar bends the guy’s arm backwards and a howl comes from him as the bone snaps. She takes the opportunity to rip her helmet off and toss it in the vent.

Pidge hesitates, conflicted before wrapping an arm tightly around Matt’s waist and shooting her grappling hook upwards. It hooks on to the top. She shoves the helmet onto him so he can breath and lets the line drag them upwards. As soon as they’re on the surface the green lion activates, opening it’s mouth to her. She heaves Matt inside with her and behind her seat. The green lion straightens up.

“Pidge! We need to go now! Stop lollygagging!” Lance calls over the radio.

“But-!”

“Paladins! To the castle! The wormhole is about to open!” Allura calls.

Pidge grits her teeth. “Guys-!”

“Pidge!” Shiro interrupts.

She frowns and bites her lip before glancing back to Matt, who’s on the floor panting shallowly. She swallows and looks to the planet. “We’ll be back...no one gets left behind.” she whispers before directing the green lion to the castle. As soon as all the lions are in their hangars a wormhole opens up and the castle goes through it. 

***

Shiro is the first to the entrance of the green lion’s hangar, arriving just as it opens up and Pidge walks through with a heavily leaning Matt. 

“Matt…” he can’t help but stare, not quite believing he’s real. After a moment he shakes his head to clear it and steps forward to pick him up, taking his weight off Pidge. She nods her thanks as Hunk, Keith, and Lance arrive. 

“Geez, you guys almost look like twins.” Lance comments as he look in between them. Pidge nods slightly.

“Well, he should probably be brought to a healing pod right away: he looks quite pale.” Coran says as he walks up with Allura. 

“I’m glad this mission was a success.” she says, smiling softly.

“Where’s Skylar?” Hunk and Lance move apart as Roaron walks up to the group, giving him a direct line of sight to Pidge. She doesn’t meet his eyes, looking to the ground.

“....Where is she?” he asks again, tone hardening. He stares her down as she continues to look away.

“...She stayed back to stop a few enemies from following...I tried to wait, but you guys…!” she looks up slightly to see Roaron’s expression beneath her bangs. 

He stiffens up and his eyes narrow. He turns on his heel and stalks down the hallway. 

“Roaron….wait!” Allura calls after him. He stops in his tracks before slowly turning. “We’ll go after her….we just needed to retreat...they had much more than we were expecting….” she trails off.

He watches her before looking to the rest of the group. “I will not let her stay there one minute more than humanly possible. We both lived through that hellhole for too long. I’m going to make preparations to get her back, because we ARE going back for her, the second the castle is ready.” he turns away before stalking on.

The rest of them look amongst themselves. Hunk lets out a slow breath. “She deserves a rescue mission: we know that.” he says. Allura looks down the hall, even though Roaron has disappeared. 

“I know. We will start on repairs right away.”


	11. Not As Good As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post battle, feelings ensured.

Shiro sits outside of the healing pod, having been there for hours. Originally he had offered to help on repairing the castle, but Coran had shooed him away, telling him it was only some minor damage and that he could handle it with Allura and Hunk. 

Roaron had not been seen since he left and everyone thought it was a good idea to leave him alone for a little while. So Shiro eventually decided to keep an eye on Matt, sending a protesting Pidge to her room to rest and relax. He had left Keith and Lance to head to the infirmary, so he didn’t have a clue what they were up to.

He looks up to the brown haired boy, looking quite peaceful in the pod. When they had stripped the black jumpsuit away from him to put him into the yellow healing suit, he hadn’t seen any outside marks, which mean the damage had to be inside. He had looked quite thin as well, his cheekbones prominent and easily countable ribs. He glances down to the glasses he holds between his fingers and sighs softly.

“I thought I protected you when I took your place in the arena….I guess I didn’t do as well as a job as I thought.” he murmurs as he sets the glasses aside. He pulls a knee up to himself and rests his chin on it. 

“I suppose you’re alive though...that’s what counts right?” there’s no response, as expected. The silence is deafening to him though.

“We were so excited to go to Kerberos and explore. It took so many months to get there and only a few minutes to have that taken all away.” he stares at the floor.

“And then the prison of course. The horrible jumpsuits and your father immediately being taken away from you. We clung to our sanity though. We had each other.” he looks up to the pod.

“I remember how you refused to eat those first few days. How I tried to comfort you when the hunger pains kept you up at night. When they finally realized what you were doing and took you away. They had to hold me back from joining you and knocked me out. When you came back with a healthier glow to your skin.” He pauses. “You never told me what they did to you to get you to eat but you never starved yourself again.”

Shiro brushes his hand across his face, wiping away the tears. “I...I wish I had gotten you out with me...but you weren’t in the same cellblock. Though I suppose it had been months since we had seen each other.” he swallows hard.

“I still can’t believe we found you though...too bad we can’t go back to Earth.” he says softly. He tenses up as he hears a whooshing sound and stands to see Pidge at the door, carrying a plate of goo. She pauses before walking in, the door sliding shut behind her. “Everyone was eating..I thought you might want to stay here and eat.” she says as she walks to him.

He takes the plate gratefully and starts to eat. He sits back down as Pidge stands, looking up to her brother. “Any change?”

“None yet.” Shiro replies between mouthfuls. 

“Oh.” she goes quiet, looking to the pod. Her gaze travels down to Shiro’s. He can see the tears threatening to spill over. She wipes at them stubbornly.

“I’m so happy to have him back...but is it selfish to want Dad back as well?” Shiro shakes his head slightly.

“No Pidge…” he sets the plate aside and slowly stands. “It’s not….we won’t stop searching for him as well.”

She nods slightly and looks down to the floor. She’s quiet for a few minutes.

“Roaron hates me. He blames me and Matt.” she chokes out.

“Pidge it wasn-”

“Yes it was!” she snaps, glaring up to him. “I could have- I should have helped her! I should have gone back in!” she turns away.

“I let her down over my brother. I...what if she’s killed?” she whispers and hugs herself.

Shiro lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Any of us would have done it…” he says softly. He pauses.

“Roaron won’t hold it against you. If he stays angry this whole time we’ll never be able to rescue her.”

“And if she’s dead? What then, Shiro?” she looks to him.

“We’ll cross that path if it comes. The best we can do is hope she’s still alive.” he squeezes her shoulder slightly before releasing her. “You should sleep, Pidge.”

“So should you.” she retorts. He chuckles softly.

“I’ll be fine. If I get tired I’ll find someone to replace me. And yes-” he interrupts as she opens her mouth “-you’ll be the first to know if he wakes.” She eyes him for minute before ducking her head and walking towards the door. It shuts behind her. Shiro looks to Matt before sliding down once again beside it. 

***

Shiro practically jumps as the pod beside him opens. He stands up quickly, just managing to catch Matt as he falls out. The smaller groans softly and his eyes flutter open. He looks up to Shiro and his eyes widen. 

“T-Takashi?” his mouth drops open in shock. He looks him up and down before gently pressing his hands to his chest. He slowly traces it.

A laugh rumbles out of Shiro and he wraps his arms around him, hugging him close. “Matt, it’s so good to see you.” he says softly. Matt hooks his arms around him as well, burying his face into his shoulder. He grins into it.

“Yup, I definitely remember this chest.” 

Shiro snorts and pulls back away from him. Matt’s eyes travel down his right arm and lock onto the metal that replaces it. He swallows thickly. “Is that what they did after you left?”

Shiro nods slightly. Matt trails his hand lightly along the metal arm and ducks his head. 

“I’m so sorry…”

“Hey, hey, it’s over with.” Shiro cups his cheek and Matt leans lightly into his hand. Shiro uses the pad of his thumb to brush away the tears. “It’s okay Matt…”

“But your arm!”

“Matt.” Shiro slides his fingers in between Matt’s and pulls his hand up to kiss the back of it gently. Matt flushes red.

“What matters now is that you’re safe.” Matt watches him and smiles a little. He rests his forehead against Shiro’s. “Yeah…”

They pull apart as the door opens, revealing Keith and Pidge.

“Matt! You’re up!” Pidge rushes to them. Shiro smiles and hands Matt his glasses before letting him go as his sister hugs him tightly. Matt laughs and hugs her back.

“Hey Katie...take it easy, I’m still a little off.” he says before ruffling her hair. She squawks indignantly and pulls away from him to comb it back into place. 

“Well yeah you haven’t eaten in like a day.” she grabs his wrist and pulls him towards the door. “C’mon, I’ll show you the kitchen.” Matt gives a ‘help me’ look back to Shiro, who smiles and gives a small wave. Matt frowns a bit at him as they go out the door and it shuts behind them. 

Keith glances to Shiro. “...That’s the Matt you’re dating?”

Shiro coughs and looks back to him. “Who told you?”

“Lance. Even without him that was quite intimate what you were doing be-”

“Shut up.” Shiro turns slightly red as Keith gives him a smirk. Shiro raises a brow.

“I don’t think I should hear anything out of your pining ass.” he says.

“Actually, no longer pining.”

“Oh? You give up on Mr.Oblivious?”

“No.” Keith grins and starts walking out of the room. “We’ve been dating a couple of weeks. Turns out he’s not so oblivious when you corner him to talk and end up making out.”

Shiro stares after him, open mouthed as the door shuts behind him. He slowly closes it and shakes his head, chuckling as he walks out of the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little bit since I last posted, mostly because I haven't been able to get satisfied with what I was writing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. Out of the Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although seemingly calm, tensions are high

“So, you managed to get past security and hack into the Garrison’s computers to try to find us? That’s hilarious!” Matt laughs, sitting across from Pidge with a plate of goo in hand. It had been about two days since he had come out of the healing pod and already he was looking and feeling better. He had been splitting his time between Shiro and Pidge mostly, though somewhere in between he had been introduced to the others. Currently, Shiro was meeting with Allura to discuss matters with her.

 

“I know right? Well, I mean at the time it wasn’t so funny but looking back on it…” she grins, shoving a spoonful of goo into her mouth. Matt leans forward on the table, folding his hands together.

 

“So how did you come up with the nam…” he trails off as he sees the tall blonde haired man named Roaron walk in. Pidge notices and twists slightly to look. She stiffens a bit and ducks her head. Matt continues to watch as he grabs a plate of goo, not even looking in their direction as he walks directly out of the room with his food.

 

Pidge lets out a breath and turns back to Matt. “Anyways, I came up with-”

 

“Why is he mad at us?” he interrupts. Pidge winces slightly and looks down. Matt watches her.

 

“Shiro won’t tell me and neither will the others, Katie. I don’t remember anything from the rescue except seeing you.” he goes quiet as she refuses to look at him.

 

“Please…”

 

She inhales shakily and mutters something. Matt leans forward.

 

“What was-”

 

“I said, I left his best friend behind.” she says louder. Matt raises a brow in confusion and she sighs.

 

“Look, don’t tell Shiro I told you this: he doesn’t want you to feel guilty.”

 

“Guilty for what? It’s kinda hard to feel guilty for someone I don’t know…” he frowns a bit.

 

Pidge looks up to him. “You remember the Galran that carried you, right?”

 

“Vaguely...I just remember fearing her before I passed out.”

 

“Well...that was his best friend. Since practically forever. She held off some enemies while I helped us get away. I should have gone back...but I didn’t...Allura was calling us back.”

 

Matt raises a brow. “Then shouldn’t she be the guilty one?” Pidge shakes her head.

 

“No...I didn’t tell anyone what happened until we had wormholed away…” she looks down.

 

“What’s even worse is that she helped me find you. Helped us find you. And didn’t even think twice about attacking an enemy shooting at her.” she chews her lip.

 

“And now she’s a prisoner again. Or possibly dead.”

 

“Wait, wait.” Matt stops her. “Again?” Pidge glances up to him.

 

“Yeah again...that was her prison a couple months back. She knew you. Her name’s Skylar.”

 

Matt freezes, staring at Pidge, his mouth agape.

 

“That was Skylar?? What the hell happened to her? They turned her  _ Galran _ ?”

 

Pidge looks confused. “You didn’t recognize her?”

 

“She’s purple and eight foot tall.” Matt deadpans. Pidge pauses before nodding.

 

“Fair point.” she agrees. Matt rakes a hand through his hair. “Fuck I owe her a lot.”

 

It’s Pidge’s turn to raise a brow. “She kept me sane when they were doing experiments. A lot of them hurt but didn’t change me. They couldn’t figure out why I wasn’t compatible with any of the experiments, even the ones to fix my eyesight. About the only thing they managed to do was make me grow an inch.  _ That  _ was painful to go through. It felt like my bone was going to rip through my skin.”

 

“Skylar on the other hand...she was like the perfect lab rat. She responded good to everything, especially any of the ones that bulked her up.” he continues, looking to Pidge. “The last time I saw her they had a druid with them. Her screams…” he shudders. “Bloodcurdling.”

 

“So...did you ever meet Roaron then?” she questions, to which Matt shakes his head.

 

“No. Skylar mentioned him once or twice….” he sinks into the table. “Oh man….I hope….I really hope she’s okay.”

She watches him in silence and jumps a bit as a loud explosion is heard from across the castle. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Matt questions as he stands.

 

“Like I would know,” Pidge stands as well. “But I’m going to check it out.” she heads to the door, Matt quick to follow behind her. They almost run straight into Keith as they walk out.

 

“You heard it too?” Keith questions as they head down the hall together.

 

“Yeah. I’m not sure where it came from though.” Pidge answers. They see Coran and Allura heading down the hall in front of them and are quick to catch up.

 

“What happened?” Keith questions.

 

“Something went wrong in the training room. None of the simulations are responding.” Coran says, looking at a holographic tablet that he holds in one hand. He stops at the training door and taps on the panel beside it. When the doors don’t respond, he pulls out a key and slides it into a slot, causing the doors to slide open. 

 

The carnage they see surprises them all. Roaron is laying on the floor, looking perfectly fine except for the sleeves of his clothes which look burned off. The room itself is a disaster. Scorch marks litter the walls like spray paint over the stencils of bodies where the training robots once stood. The aforementioned robots are now scattered across the room in several smouldering pieces. Scattered across the walls and floor there’s a bunch of math and strange symbols in grey chalk, formulating equations that anybody could guess at their meaning. 

 

As everyone is taking this all in Roaron groans on the floor. “Oh...my….” Allura can’t help but gasp as she looks around. Pidge and Matt gap at the walls, looking at the complex equations. Keith slowly approaches Roaron.

 

“...What the fuck happened in here.” 

 

Roaron slowly sits up and presses his fingers lightly to his temples. “I was testing out a new weapon.” 

 

“What kind of weapon can do  _ this _ ?” Coran asks, staring at the scorch marks. 

 

“Well...uh...one that...got a little out of control.”

 

“A little?” Allura asks incredulously. “Why would you want one that does that?”

 

Roaron sighs and stands up. “Listen, I’m trying to figure out how to break Skylar free.”

 

The others go quiet, looking to each other. “You aren’t alone on that, you know.” Pidge says slowly, causing him to look at her. “We all want her back. You aren’t the only one with an attachment to her. If you’re trying to build a weapon with that kind of power...you could’ve consulted with some of us.”

 

He watches her carefully. “I..didn’t want to drag anyone else into it.” Keith snorts.

 

“We’re already facing the Galran Empire, you can’t exactly drag us into anything worse. If I remember correctly, we drug you into that.”

 

Roaron looks around at the group. He can see the slight concern etched onto Allura’s face and rubs his neck lightly. “It’s close to dinner, right?”

 

“Yeah. Hunk has control of the kitchen tonight.” Pidge grins, Coran side eyeing her and frowning. Roaron smiles a bit. 

  
“Let’s head there then. I’m pretty hungry.” he heads out the door, Pidge, Coran, and Matt following close. Keith and Allura look to each other before walking after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....whoops two in one day. Oh well.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to get your friend from a Galran prince

“Okay, so how the hell are we going to get Skylar back? She could be lightyears away by now.” Keith comments, sitting on the couch beside Lance.

 

“Or she could still be on that planet. We still have the coordinates, right?” Pidge asks, glancing to Coran, who nods affirmatively. 

 

“Great! Then we just make a leap back there.” Roaron says, standing from his sitting position.

 

“I feel like they’ll be expecting that.” Allura muses, looking to him.

 

“I hate to interrupt, but we have company.” Coran says, causing everyone to look at the screen as he opens communication to the ship. Lotor sits in the chair, one leg crossed over the other.

 

“Hello Allura.” he says, a smirk spreading across his face. She frowns. 

 

“Ugh.” she groans quietly. “Lotor.” she says aloud.

 

“I believe I have something you’ve...left behind.” he leans forward in his chair. Pidge flinches slightly at his words, but he doesn’t seem to react to her.

 

“You may or may not.” Allura replies, eyeing him. She holds a hand out to silence Roaron.

 

Lotor folds his hands together. “Perhaps we can come to an agreement. You have something of mine and I have something of yours. Equal trade.”

 

“Not happening.” she says firmly, crossing her arms. 

 

“Just like when we were kids.” he smirks as Allura rolls her eyes. “More like you when we were kids.”

 

“Touche.” he looks thoughtful. “Alright. How about the cute one in the blue armor?”

 

“Me??” Lance all but gasps. Keith glares at the screen as his arm automatically slips around Lance’s waist.

 

“Not for trade.” he snaps and Allura sends a slight glare his way as Lotor chuckles.

 

“Already taken? Too bad...I could treat you like a queen.” he purrs, winking to Lance. Keith glares at the white haired Galran, who isn’t fazed.

 

Allura clears her throat, turning Lotor’s attention back to her. “He’s not being traded. None of us are being traded. How about you just send over Skylar and Voltron doesn’t kick your ass?”

 

Lotor laughs. “You aren’t quite that legendary. And rumor has it the full potential hasn’t been unlocked.”

 

She stares him down. “Any other offers?”

 

He taps his finger on his chin before his attention is drawn offscreen. “What is it?”

 

“They’re ready.” a deep voice says. Lotor brightens and looks back to Allura. “I propose that you fight for her.”

 

“...what?” she asks incredulously.

 

“Well not you. Wouldn’t want your pretty face to be beaten.” he grins as she glares at him. “I propose you send over a paladin to fight our new...Champion.”

 

She watches him for a bit before giving a smirk. “You seem awfully cocky about this new Champion….so. We beat them and you give up Skylar?”

 

“Yes. That’s the only bargain I’m offering.”

 

She hums a bit. “If you’re so sure you’ll win, why won’t you let myself go against them?”

 

Lotor rolls his eyes. “Please, my father gets word you’re here and he’ll be on us faster then you can say quiznak. How about I give you a fighting chance and let two paladins board my ship?”

 

Allura is quiet for a few minutes before nodding. “You’ve got a deal. They’ll be sent over when ready.” she motions to Coran to shut off the connection and Lotor disappears from view. 

 

“Are you crazy?” Lance asks, turning to Allura. 

 

“It’s the only way. He loves entertainment too much to give it up.” she says as she looks to the others.

 

“Well...I volunteer to go in. It’s my fault.” Pidge says.

 

“Not happening.” Shiro and Roaron say at the same time. They look to each other. Matt stands up.

 

“I’ll go.”

 

“Definitely not.” Shiro says flatly, looking to him.

 

“Well we know for sure I’m going.” Roaron says, looking around. Matt looks to him before glancing to Shiro. He sees the look on his face and grips his arm. “No Ta-”

 

“I’ll go with.” he gently pulls away from Matt as everyone looks to him. “I’ve beaten one before...I can help do it again.”

 

Allura watches him through narrowed eyes before nodding slightly. “Then we better get prepared. Roaron?”

 

“I’ll ready my ship.” 

 

***

 

Once Roaron lands the ship within Lotor’s hangar, him and Shiro are escorted to a door. The drones leave their sides and disappear down the hall. Roaron looks to Shiro. “Are you sure you can handle this again?”

 

He shrugs. “Well...I’m going to have to now.”

 

The door opens and they step into it, walking along a ramp. As they come out from the tunnel they’re immediately booed. All around the stage are large grandstands, filled with drones as well as a few Galrans. Roaron spots several cameras from different angles and notices a large screen to one side that shows them walking in. The word ‘Livestream’ flashes across the bottom of it.

 

The boos quiet down as smoke starts to come out from the other door, the lights flashing dark as a spotlight shines down through the smoke. Static crackles and Lotor’s voice comes over the loudspeakers.

 

“Eons ago, our uncivilized ancestors ruled by force. Monstrous, cunning, and violent beyond compare. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could stand against them. We evolved to to become better than that. Civilized, but still cunning and violent. Which brings us here today!” a cheer roars through the crowd as the door to the other side starts to open.

 

“Today, we are here to witness that primal savagery fight against the forces of Earth. See how evolution fares against primal power!” the door stops and smoke swirls as a figure tears their way it. A tremendous roar echoes off the walls and the figure steps out. 

 

“Oh quiznak.” Shiro whispers as he stares across the platform. Roaron feels frozen in place as he stares at the very terrifying Galran. They easily reach nine feet and their clothes are shredded from how muscular they’ve become. They swing a club and bury it into the floor, creating a hole and easily yanking it out. Their tongue rolls out, panting as they look around.

 

“It’s Skylar.” Roaron says softly. She doesn’t show any recognition as her glowing yellow eyes settle on him. The door clicks shut behind her and she gives a grin, all of her teeth pointed canines. She lifts the club and is off like a rocket, running towards him. He stiffens and is bowled over by Shiro as she takes a swing, just missing them.

 

“Are you mad?! Get up and run!” Shiro yells as he yanks Roaron to his feet. He stumbles the first few steps but is quick to regain his footing. They hide behind a pillar, panting. 

 

“It’s-!”

 

“Physically yes it’s her. Mentally? Not so much.” Shiro says and pulls Roaron away from the pillar as Skylar smashes her club into it. It cracks and topples over in front of her, creating a slight barrier between her and her prey.

 

“How the fuck are we going to survive? She’s completely beserk!” Roaron questions as they run to the next pillar, slipping behind it.

 

“Distraction and attack. I’ll distract, you attack.” he runs out from behind the pillar as Skylar lands on the other side of the broken pillar, having cleared it in one jump. Her gaze rakes over Shiro as he runs from her and she races after him, club low to her side. Roaron lets out a breath and quickly follows them

 

Skylar lashes out at Shiro as she gets near him and he smacks her arm with his activated tech arm, causing her to screech and pull back. Her ears twitch and she swings around on Roaron, nailing him with her club and sending him flying. He gets the breath knocked out of him as he slams into a pillar.

 

Shiro’s eyes widen and he rushes her, only for her to turn on him and snatch him up by his neck. He chokes and gasps for air as she catches his tech arm. Her flesh starts to smoke but she tightens her hold, starting to crush the metal. She yelps as a stone smacks her in the back of the head and drops Shiro before veering on Roaron. She snaps her jaws together and rushes after him. 

 

Roaron can hear her gaining on him, especially now that he’s limping slightly. He feels her claws barely scratch his skin and swings his sword at her. She pulls back, but not enough to avoid getting her nose sliced. She howls in pain and Roaron takes the chance to dive behind a pillar, panting hard. She growls in frustration and he can hear her walk away from his pillar as she stalks towards the fallen Shiro.

 

He sees her coming and is quick to stand, activating his now bent metal arm. It sputters a glowing purple before dying and returning to metal. He stiffens and turns to run but not before she snatches him up by the back of his suit, tossing him across the arena like he weighs nothing. He skips several times across the ground before coming to a stop by the other door. He groans in pain and slowly sits up. Skylar twirls her club as she heads towards the black paladin, growling.

 

Roaron picks up another rock and hauls it towards her. She grunts as it hits her arm and looks directly at him. She slowly stalks towards him.

 

“Come on! Want a piece of this?” he yells at her, holding his arms out as he weaves a bizarre pattern with them. Her teeth clack together and she raises her club, picking up the pace as she speeds towards him, ready to strike. Everything seems to slow down the nearer she gets to him. Her arm moves to take the swing.

 

He reaches out, and what looks like purple lightning erupts from his fingertips, combining into one focused beam before they connect with her forehead just as the club is about to collide with him. Everything freezes.

 

In those frozen moments, her mind is shocked back into the present as Skylar’s senses return. In her eyes recognition flares back to life.

 

“Oh god.” is all she gets out before she’s launched back twenty feet, the purple energy exploding. The club flies from her hand as she is thrown across the arena while her head collides with the wall. Her body convulses as the purple energy courses through her once last time, and she falls unconscious.

 

Roaron pants hard, slowly lowering his hand. He feels exhausted but he forces himself to move towards her. She’a breathing, but shallowly. He looks up to see Shiro slowly making his way over as well.

 

“...Roaron? Skylar?” Lotor’s voice comes on. Roaron glares up at the speakers.

 

“That’s right you son of a bitch. We defeated the monster you created out of her. A deal’s a deal: we get released. You got your entertainment for your channel.” he snaps.

 

“Fine. You’re right.” a few drones come out of the door they came from and pick Skylar up. Roaron helps Shiro up, both leaning on each other to keep from falling over. Roaron turns to Shiro.

 

“Thank you for everything. I couldn’t have been more an ass when Skylar was gone. Is there any way you could forgive me?” 

 

“As long as you apologize to Matt and don’t do shit like that ever again, I think it’d be a good start.” Shiro says with a smile.

 

Roaron smiles back. “Deal.” 

 

Before they hobble out Roaron gives a middle finger to the camera. There’s a collective gasp as the door slides shut and they both limp away.

 

“You may have her back...but perhaps not for long.” Lotor’s ominous voice comes over the speakers. Shiro and Roaron look at each other in alarm as they head back to Roaron’s ship. The drones dump Skylar in the back and are quick to leave. Roaron helps Shiro into the passenger seat before getting into the pilot’s. As soon as the ship turns on there’s panicked yelling over the radio.

 

“GUYS WE’RE TAKING HEAVY FIRE!” Hunks terrified voice comes on.

 

“What’s going on you two?? The screen went black and an attack started!” Allura demands.

 

Roaron’s eyes widen and he’s quick to take off down the runway as the hanger opens. As they launch out, he gapes at the sight of the castle. What looks like thousands of drone planes are attacking the castle. The lions are out, defending, but for every one drone they take down three more seem to appear. Lotor appears on the screen, cackling.

 

“Sorry boys and girls, did you think I’d let you escape so easily? Think again.” the communication shuts off.

 

“Fuck.” Roaron hisses as he heads towards the castle, blasting down ships on his way.

 

“Princess, we’re going to have to retreat; there’s too many to take down and the particle barrier is too damaged to help” Coran says over the comms. There’s silence on her end.

 

“Allura?” Keith questions.

 

“Paladins, retreat!” there’s frustration in her voice. The lions start to move back to the castle.

 

“Why don’t we just form Voltron and kick some ass?” Lance asks.

 

“Did you forget? We just watched Shiro and Roaron get mauled.” Pidge retorts.

 

As soon as everyone is back a wormhole appears and Allura guides the ship through it, closing it off right before any of the drones can follow. They’re out in only a few short minutes. 

  
Allura sighs and drops back into her seat, feeling exhausted. She knows the jump was much shorter than the last one, which means the Empire would probably be upon them soon. She closes her eyes and winces at the images of the beast that Skylar had become, practically tearing off Shiro’s arm. She opens them as she remembers what she had witnessed with Roaron. He had used magic to bring her back. Pretty powerful magic. Though it had been purple like the druid’s. She slowly stands and heads out of the door. She needed to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
